The music cat queen
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Doremi can't wait to be queen but Shego will do anything to get the throne, even if it means killing Doremi and MajoRika...DoreKota FINALLY DONE
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Catpride Rock. Where all the cats lived. One day, all the citizens knew what was calling them. A couple of singers are heard offscreen.

Male Singer: _**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba (Here comes a lion, Father)**_

Background Singer: _**Sithi uhm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)**_

Sunrise rose up as they made their way in the crowd.

Male Singer: _**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba (Here comes a lion, Father)**_

Background Singer: _**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)**_

_**Ingonyama**_

Male Singer: _**Siyo Nqoba (We're going to conquer)**_

Background Singer: _**Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (A lion and a leopard come to this open place)  
(repeats 5x)**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa)**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)**_

Female Singer: _**From the day we arrive on the planet **_

_**And, blinking, step into the sun **_

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen **_

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

The camera shows all the people walking to the huge palace of Catpride Rock, where a king and queen live.

_**There's far too much to take in here **_

_**More to find than can ever be found **_

_**But the sun rolling high **_

_**Through the sapphire sky **_

_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

The 'toons were gathered because of a ceremony. The ceremony of queen MajoRika's daughter was born. MajoRika, was in a cat form, with green fur with pink stripes walks out. She is the queen of Catpride Rock, for now.

_**It's the Circle of Life **_

_**And it moves us all**_

A boy with brown hair, a red shirt with white stripes and brown pants came up, This is Mac.

_**Through despair and hope **_

_**Through faith and love**_

Mac the then came up on Catpride rock. Mac is a good friend of MajoRika. He come to MajoRika and they hugged. Wizard Jim (My OC), MajoRika's husband, was holding their new daughter. Mac look at her happily, puts the juice and sand he collects and puts it on on the baby. She sneezes from the dust and Jim and MajoRika smile. Mac takes the baby and heads for an entrance.

_**Til we find our place **_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the Circle The Circle of Life**_

Female Singer: _**It's The Circle of Life**_

_**And it moves us all **_

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

At the top, Mac hold the baby up into the air as the sunlight shimmers down on the three. The citizens cheer and howl for their soon-to-be king.

_**Till we find our place**_

One by one, the crowd bows down in honor.

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the Circle The Circle of Life**_


	2. Shego

Later in the palace, a mouse peeked from its hole but then cowers back. However, it was carried up by a lay with jet-black hair and a green suit. Her name is Shego, MajoRika's far distant cousin.

"Life's not fair, ain't it?" she said depressively. "You see I...will never be queen. No matter what I do," she sighs. Then she looks at the mouse evilly. "And you...shall never see daylight again." She extends his tongue, about to eat the mouse. "Hasta la'vista."

"Didn't your mom tell you not to play with your food?"

Shego turns around to see Mac, who was upset.

"What do you want?" Shego asked, still with the mouse in her hand.

"I'm here because MajoRika wanted me to announce she's coming," Mac replied. "So I hope you have a good excuse for missing the ceremony."

With that, the mouse runs away from Shego.

"Oh, now look, Mac, you made me lose my lunch."

"You'll lose more than that when Queen MajoRika gets through with you," Mac said. "She's madder than the maddest thing there ever was."

"Uh huh," Shego said not caring. "As in...oooh, I quiver with FEAR."

Just then Shego looks down with baring teeth at Mac.

"Now, Shego, I know how you feel...PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Mac pleaded. "I'm too soft!"

Shego quickly pounces on the boy, and catches him in her mouth.

"SHEGO!!!" a voice yelled.

"Hmm?"

"Drop him." commanded MajoRika who came out.

Mac speaks from Shego's mouth, "Great timing, your majesty. You should work on it more."

Disgusted anyway, Shego spits Mac out.

"Ewwww!" Mac said slimed by Shego's saliva.

"Looky here! If it isn't my big cousin from the high popularity ring hanging out with the lower class commoners." Shego spoke sarcastically.

"Jim and I didn't see you at the presentation of Doremi." MajoRika said angrily.

"That was today?" Shego said with faking astonishment. "Oh, I feel simply awful with the pity." He then turns to a rock and scraps her claws over it like nails on a chalkboard. Mac cringes at the noise. "...Must've slipped my mind."

"Slippery your mind is!" Mac snapped. "As MajoRika's cousin, you should have been first in line!"

Shego clicks her teeth at Mac, who was in front of her. Scared, Mac runs behind Majorica clutching onto her leg.

"First off, I was abandoned and fostered," Shego stated. "And I was first...until the little puffball was born."

MajoRika lowers her head so her and Shego face eye to eye. "That PUFFBALL is my daughter...and your future queen."

"Oh, I'll practice my curtsy." said Shego as she turns and starts to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me." MajoRika warned.

"Oh, heavens no, MajoRika. Maybe YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me."

Frustrated, MajoRika hisses and jumps on Shego, growling. "Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challening you." Shego told.

"Oh please! Why not?" Mac asked.

"Well, as far for brains, I got my father's share." Shego said looking at Mac. "But when it comes to brute stength..." she looks at MajoRika. "...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." She exits.

Mac sighs deeply. "There's one in every family, MajoRika. Two in mine, really. And they always plan to ruin special occasions."

"What am I gonna do with her?" MajoRika questioned.

"She'd make a very pretty throw rug." Mac joked.

"Mac!" majoRika snapped even though she knew he was just kidding.

"What? Just think of it! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT her."

Both laugh at the joke and leave also.

Later that night, a thunderstorm is heard outside. In a dam, Mac is painting a picture on the wall. he doing a young kitten with red fur and pink eyes.

"Hmmm..." Mac mumbled and completes the painting. "There we go."

"Doremi."


	3. showing the kingdom

It is early dawn in the Cat pride lands and several years passed. A certain red kitten came running up to the edge off the castle walls with an eager look on her face as she looked on. She was none other than Doremi, but now she was a six-year-old, taller, with a ruby red collar and a pink bean-shaped tag.

Doremi then ran to the royal bedroom to wake up her mother, MajoRika.

"Mom, mom!" Doremi called eagerly as he ran into the room. "Come on, mom, we've got to go! Wake up!"

As Doremi ran through, she accidentally jumped on to a the cats sleeping.

"Oops, Gomen." Doremi apologized. She finally made it up to MajoRika, who was still asleep next to Jim. "Mom!" Doremi whined.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom." repeated, trying to get her mother's attention.

"Your daughter is awake." Jim said sleepily to MajoRika over Doremi's endless calling, while turning the other way.

"For Pete's sake, she is _your_ daughter too." MajoRika said sleepily.

"Mom! Come on, mom!" Doremi said. She started pulling on MajoRika's arm.

"MOM!" The young cat grunted as her lost grip on her mother's arm, stumbling backwards and falling backwards.

Doremi then pulled out a ball and throw it at her mother's face. The green-furred cat sleepily looked at her daghter, who was pouting angrily.

"You _promised_!" Doremi said angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." MajoRika said, getting up.

Doremi laughed gleefully as MajoRika stood up. Doremi bounced around Jim, and she nudged him off to follow MajoRika up to the very tip off the castle walls, where Doremi and MajoRika saw the sunrise.

"Look, Doremi." MajoRika explained, showing Doremi the whole Kingdom, "Everything the light touches is our Kingdom."

"Sugoi!" Doremi said in amazement.

"A qeen's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun." MajoRika explained, and she turned to look at Doremi, "One day, Doremi, the sun will set on my time here, and then it shall rise again with you as the new qeen."

"And this'll all be mine?" Doremi asked in amazement.

"Yes, everything." MajoRika replied with a nod.

"Everything the light touches." Doremi repeated quietly. She then took notice of a gloomy yet distance place, and she looked up at her mother. "What about that spooky and gloomy-looking place over there?"

"That is beyond our borders!" MajoRika explained, "You must never go there, Doremi."

"But I thought kings can do whatever they want." Doremi said.

"Oh, there is more to being a queen than… getting your way all the time" MajoRika stated with a half chuckle as they both began to walk off.

"Really, there's more?" The red-furred cat princess asked in amazement.

"Doremi." MajoRika replied with a chuckle.

Later, Doremi and MajoRika walked throughout the Toon Village. "You see, Doremi, everything you see exists together in a delicate balance." The queen explained to her daughter, "As a queen, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the animals--from the slithering snake to the most powerful bird."

"But mom, don't we fight, kill, and eat birds?" Doremi asked.

"Yes, Doremi, but let me explain." MajoRika replied, and she started to explain. "When we die, our bodies become the grass and birds harvest and eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great circle of life."

Then, Mac came, then landed onto a rock that was in front of Doremi and MajoRika. "Good morning, Maam!" Mac greeted.

"Good morning, Mac." MajoRika greeted back with a smile.

"Just checking in with the morning report." Mac said.

"Fire away." MajoRika said.

Mac then cleared their throats. With that, He began to sing.

_**Robot monkeys are going ape**_

_**Dragons remain above it all**_

_**Elderly remembers, though just what we can't recall**_

_**Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks**_

_**Showed interest in my house but I quickly said, "No thanks!"**_

_**We haven't paid the fairies and the vultures have a hunch**_

_**Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch**_

Mac chuckled a little bit. Doremi, not paying any attention to mac, saw a grasshopper and start pouncing at it, but it was no use.

_**This is the morning report**_

_**Gives you the long and the short**_

_**Every grunt, roar, and snort**_

_**Not a tale **__**we distort**_

_**On the morning report**_

Then, Doremi, unsuccessfully missing the grasshopper again, went splat against a rock. MajoRika saw this and she walked up to her daughter.

"Okay, I'll bite, what are you doing?" MajoRika asked.

"Well, tackling?" Doremi said, rubbing her own sore head.

"By the way you're doing it, it looks like pouncing. Let an old pro show you how tackling is done." MajoRika whispered. Doremi looked up at her mother with a smile.

_**The wildebeests got a beef **_

_**About this season's grass**_

"Stay low to the ground." MajoRika whispered to Doremi as they both knelt down into the grass to hide themselves.

_**The pokemon have been thwarted**_

_**In attempts to save their powers**_

_**Flamingos in the pink**_

_**And chasing secretary birds**_

"Right. Stay low. Got it." Doremi whispered.

_**Saffron is this season's color**_

_**Seen in all the herds**_

"Shh, not a sound." MajoRika whispered.

_** Moving down the rank and file**_

_**To near the bottom rung**_

"Take it slow." MajoRika whispered, "One more step…"

_**Far too many beetles are**_

"Then tackle!" MajoRika shouted.

_** Quite frankly in the--**_

Suddenly, Mac screamed in terror as Doremi tackled gim in the lower abdomen.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Doremi laughed while rolling around with laughter. Then, She started singing.

Doremi:_**This is the morning report**_

_**Gives you the long and short**_

Mac stood up unhappily and dusted themselves off. He then began to walk off when Doremi got in his path on "roar".

_**Every grunt, roar, and snort**_

_**Not a tale I distort**_

Doremi then grabbed Mac with his mouth and held them up in the air as the boy tried to walk away.

_**On the morning report**_

The young cat then swung Mac around and tossed them upon finishing the song. Mac hit the ground as he landed on his head.

Doremi then walked up to MajoRika, who smiled at him proudly. "That's very good, son." the queen told her daughter proudly.

Then a bird named Zazu flew up in front of Mac. "Mac?" Zazu said.

"Yes, Zazu?" Mac asked.

"News from the sky." Zazu said.

"Now this time--" MajoRika was about to say, but Mac interrupted.

"Maam!" Mac said, "The bad ones, They're back in the cat Village!"

MajoRika growled and said, "Mac, take Doremi home."

"Oh Mom, can't I come?" Doremi asked.

"No, Doremi," said MajoRika.

Doremi then huffed angrily. "I never get to go anywhere." she complained.

"Oh, Dorie, ONE day YOU will be qeen. Then you'll be able to chase those slobbering, mangey, savage poachers from dawn to dusk." Mac stated, as he escorted Doremi home.


	4. Shego's talk with Doremi

Back at the castle, an irritated Shego was pacing around on an overhanging rock edge. She then spat the bones out and kicked them off the edge. Suddenly, a happy-looking Doremi came onto the scene, running up to Shego.

"Hey, auntie Shego, guess what!" Doremi called. She always called Shego 'auntie', it really ticked her off.

Shego glared at Doremi out of the corner of her jet black eye, and rolled both eyes in annoyance. "Ugh! I despise 'guessing games' even more." she complained.

"Well, I'm gonna be queen of the Cat Village." Doremi told him with a smirk.

"Oh, pretty good..." Shego said with sarcasm.

Dorremi then ran up to the edge of the rock and looked out over it. "My mom just showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all!" she finished greedily. with a chuckle.

"Yes. Well… forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." Shego said, forcing her body slumping down on his side.

Doremi came over and rested her smile onto Shego's head. "Hey, auntie Shego? When I become queen, what will you be?" the young princess asked with curiosity.

"I will become a monkey's sister. Well, not literally." Shego joked with sarcasm.

Doremi chuckled as she got off Shego's head. "You're so weird!" Doremi giggled.

"You have no idea." Shego complained, yet she was smiling an unseen smile. "So, your mother showed you the whole kingdom, did she?"

"Yeah, everything." the cat princess replied.

"She didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?" Shego asked.

"Well, no." Doremi said in disappointment. "She said I can't go there."

"And she's absolutely right." Shego agreed. "It's FAR too dangerous. Only the bravest Cat villagers go there."

"Well, I'm brave!" Doremi said, "What's out there?"

"I'm sorry, Doremi, but I'm afraid I just can't tell you!" Shego said, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Doremi whined.

"Dory, Dory, Dory, Dory..., I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite princess." Doremi said, patting Doremi on the head. (A/N: Dory is Doremi's nickname.)

"Yeah, right. I'm Cat Village's only princess." the little princess said.

"That's an even better reason why I'm protective of you." Shego told her. "A animal Graveyard is no place for a young princess like yourself." Then, she faked his surprise by putting her hand to her mouth and gasped "Oops".

"A animal WHAT?" Doremi asked enthusiastically. "Whoa!"

"Oh, dear, I've said too much!" Shego said in fake dismay. "Well, I suppose you'd find out sooner or later. You being so clever and all! Now just do me one favour." she pulled doremi near him as she said the last part. "Promise me, you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Doremi thought to herself. "Hmmm" He then looked up at Shego with a smile. "No problem." The ruby red-furred cat said.

"There's a good girl!" Shego said as she let go of Doremi, who began running off to find one of her best friends. "You run along now and have fun. And remember…" Doremi stopped running as she looked back at Shego. "It's OUR little secret".

Doremi nodded with a smile, and ran off. When the little princess was out of sight, Shego chuckled evilly with a just as evil smile as she walked off.


	5. Doremi's royalty dreams and song

Doremi ran down the slope of the bottom part of the castle. She ran towards her father Jim and a blue furred hedgehog called Sonic. He was sitting down with a young male pup as he was licking its fur. The young male dog had blue fur, pointy ears, blue eyes, and wore an blue collar. His name is Kotake Tetsuya. (In this fic Kotake's parents are gone and Amy and Sonic adopt Kotake)

"Hey Kotake-kun." Doremi adressed to the blue-furred kitten.

"Hi Doremi." Kotake greeted.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place!" Doremi told him.

"Um, Doremi, I'm kind of in the middle of a bath." Kotake said through clenched teeth as Sonic started to lick Kotake's head too much, then Kotake turned over so Sonic can clean his neck.

"And it's time for yours, young cat!" Jim said from behind Doremi, she began to flee, but Jim grabbed her befores he got two feet away.

"DAD! dad. You're messing up my fur." Doremi grumbled blankly, as Jim began to lick her head.

Jim smiled at this as he finished cleaning her. "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we please go now?" said Doremi.

"So, where are we going? It better not be anywhere dumb!" Kotake said to Doremi as Sonic finally stopped cleaning him.

"No. It's really cool!" Doremi told him.

"So where is this "really cool" place, my daughter?" Jim asked Doremi with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh…" Doremi said while thinking of an excuse, "…around the waterhole".

"The waterhole? What's so great about the water whole?" Kotake asked Doremi.

"I'll SHOW you when we GET there." Doremi whispered back at Kotake through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Kotake said, realising and turned towards Sonic, "Uh…Dad, can I go with Doremi?"

"Hmm…What do you think, Jim?" Sonic asked Jim.

"Well…" Jim began while thinking.

"Pleeeease?" Doremi and Kotake asked in unison with broad and forced grins.

"It's all right with me…" Jim said.

"All right!" Kotake said.

"Yeah!" Doremi added as the two began to make their way off.

"…As long as Mac goes with you." Jim continued.

Doremi stopped dead in her celebration. "Oh, no, not him!" she complained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Kotake and Doremi, along with mac, were heading towards the waterhole. the blue furred cat and the ruby red furred cat were talking silently to each other and Mac was walking up ahead of them.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave." Mac called from ahead.

"So where are we really going?" Kotake whispered to Doremi.

"A animal Graveyard!" Doremi replied with a whisper.

"Sugoi!"

"Shhh! Mac."

"Right. So how are we gonna ditch the hothead?" Kotake asked to Doremi.

Mac hears the two whispering, although he couldn't identify what they were whispering about. Mac walked back towards them.

"Oh, I know how we can--" but Doremi stopped when he saw Mac come up to them.

"Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Cat Village. You parents will be thrilled, what with your being betrothed and all!" Mac chuckled to Kotake and Doremi.

"Be-what?" Doremi queries.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Mac told them.

"Meaning…?" Kotake asked irritably.

"One day, you two are going to be married!" Mac stated with a groan, slightly annoyed.

"Yuck!" Doremi gasped.

"Ewww!" Kotake said, disgusted.

"But I can't marry him, he's my best friend!" Doremi protested.

"Yeah. It'd be so weird!" Kotake agreed.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice." Mac stated clearly. "It's a tradition going back generations".

"Well, when I'm queen, that'll be the first thing to go." Doremi smirked.

"Not so long as I'M around, Cat girl." Mac said to Doremi.

"Oh, yeah, well, in that case, you're both fired!" Doremi scoffed.

"Ha! Nice try, but only the queen can do that." Mac sneered, poking at Doremi on her nose.

"Well, Mac, she's the future queen." Kotake told Mac.

"Yeah. So you two have to do what I tell ya." Doremi half laughed, while thumping Mac's chest.

"Not yet, i don't!" Mac snarled. "And with an attitude like that, missy, we're afraid you are shaping up to be a pretty pathetic, and sad queen indeed."

"Ha! That's not the way I see it." Doremi snickered, as music began to play.

Doremi backed Mac backwards as she began to sing.

Doremi: _**I'm gonna be a mighty queen**_

_**So enemies beware!**_

Mac trips backwards over a log, and gets up stubbornly.

Mac: _**Well I've never seen a cat queen**_

_**With quit**__**e so little fur!**_

The brown haired boy pulls Doremi's hair. Doremi then takes some twigs and places them on her head like a crown.

Doremi: _**I'm gonna be the mane event**_

_**Like no queen**__** was before**_

Doremi climbs onto a log.

_**I'm brushing up on looking down**_

_**I'm working on my ROAR**_

On "ROAR" she roars at Mac, startling him backwards into a puddle.

Mac: (drying on a "towel") **_That's quiet an uninspiring thing_**

Mac looks up to see that the "towel" is Dumbo's ear. He hits Mac with his nose as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; Doremi runs off with Kotake following her immediately.

Doremi: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!**_

"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think…" Mac scolded.

Doremi: _**No one saying do this**_

"Now, when I said that, I-" Mac began.

Kotake: _**No one saying be there**_

"What i meant was…" Mac said.

Doremi: _**No one saying stop that**_

"Look, what you don't realize is…" Mac tried to say.

Doremi and Kotake: _**No one saying see here**_

The two ran passed mac, knocking them into a puddle. "NOW, SEE HERE!" he screamed.

Doremi and Kotake are now riding Rapidashes. "Well, that's definetly out…" mac growled.

Doremi: _**Free to do it all my way!**_

Mac: (running ahead of them, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead) I_** think it's time that you and us arranged a heart to heart**_

Mac bump into a dragon named Charizard.

Doremi: _**Queens don't need advice**_

_**From little boys for a start**_

Mac jumps onto a log.

Mac: _**If this is where the monarchy is headed, count us out!**_

_**Out of service, out of Cat Village**_

_**I wouldn't hang about… Aagh!**_

Mac realises they are on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. He yells in surprise, but he quickly gets back up.

_**This child is getting widely out of hand!**_

Doremi: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!**_

The cats trot up a corridor of Rapidashes standing at attention; when Mac follows, the Rapidashes all turn and raise their tails; Mac quickly runs out of the corridor of zebras.

Kotake and Doremi run about under a moving heard of Elephants while Mac runs along after them. Doremi ends up on the head of a Girafarig.

Doremi: _**Everybody look left**_

Mac screams as a bunch of animals step on them while dancing to the left.

_**Everybody look right**_

The same thing happens again, only the animals are dancing to the right now. Then Doremi hops up a ladder of Girafarig heads.

Doremi: _**Everywhere you look I'm**_

_**Standing in the spotlight!**_

Doremi forward flips off of the Girafarig's head and lands in a theatrical pose.

"NOT YET!" Mac screeches.

Chorus: _**Let every creature go for broke and sing**_

_**Let's hear it in the tribe and on the wing**_

_**It's gonna be king Doremi**__**'s finest fling**_

The chorus of animals and toons forms a pyramid with Kotake and Doremi on top.

Doremi and chorus: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be queen**_

**_Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_**

_**Oh, I just can't waaaaaait…to be queeeeeeeeeeen**__**!**_

The pyramid topples leaving Charizard sitting on Mac. "I beg your pardon, madam, but…GET OFF!..." Mac yells.

"Doremi? Kotake?" he yells for them.


	6. a talk with mom

Doremi and Kotake laughed as they escaped from Mac. Now, they can make it to the Animal Graveyard.

"Alright, it worked!" Doremi laughed.

"We lost him!" Kotake laughed.

"I… am a genius!" Doremi stated arrogantly.

"Hey, genius, it was my idea!" Kotake said, irritably.

"Yeah, that's true, but I AM the one who pulled it off, you know." Doremi smirked.

"With me!" Kotake reminded her.

"Oh, yeah? Well, uh…TAKE THIS!" Doremi thundered.

Doremi jumped on top. She tackled him and they tussled. The top scuffled quickly, and then Kotake ends on top and pins Doremi down with his paws.

"Ha, pin'd ya!" Kotake laughed.

"Hey, let me up!" Doremi growled.

Kotake turns away smiling, Doremi looks at him and jumps at him again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill. Kotake then pins Doremi down again in the same position.

"Pin'd ya again!" Kotake scoffed.

Suddenly, a geyser irrupts nearby, ejecting steam. Doremi and Kotake then look in that direction. It was a dark craggy vale filled with the rusty remains of Mammoths and animals, such as Dogs and cats. As the two looked on, eerie music plays in the background.

"This is it! We made it!" Doremi stated proudly.

They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. They also notice the large skeletal remains of a Donphan.

"Whoa!" Doremi and Kotake said in awe as they observed their surroundings.

"It's really creepy!" Kotake commented.

"You bet…Isn't it great?" Doremi asked.

"We could get in big trouble." Kotake smirked, relishing his naughtiness.

"I know..." Doremi agreed, enjoying it also. The two walked over to the Donphan skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there." Kotake said, placing his hand on the skeleton.

"There's only one way to know. Come on, let's go check it out!" Doremi chuckled, approaching a busted whole on the skeleton's open hole. However...

"NAH! The only checking out you will do will be outta here!" Mac scolded as ha almost instantly flew up in front of them, blocking their way.

"Aw, man!" Doremi groaned.

"We're WAY beyond the boundary of the Cat Village!" Mac said, worriedly.

"Heh, Look. square-head is scared!" Doremi joked to Kotake.

"That's _Mr._ square-head!" Mac snapped, poking Doremi at her nose.

"And right now, we're all in very real danger." Mac completed. Doremi merely just moved nearer to the entrance to the skeleton.

"_Danger?_ Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Following Doremi's confident laughter, more eviler and sinister laughter was heard from inside the hollow skeleton. Doremi runs back to Kotake, Mac. Two bad dogs and a meowth emerge from out of the skeleton.

The first one is a dog with long pink fur and red eyes, with an pink with a silver heart-shaped tag with the initial 'J' on it. This is Jessie.

The second one is a dog that had purple fur, and a blue collar. His name is James.

The last one was a cat pokemon named Meowth.

The bad trio (that's what their called from now on =D) slowly walk up to Doremi, Kotake and Mac.

"Well, well, well, James. What have we got here?" Jessie asked James slyly.

"Hmm. I don't know, Jessie. Uh…what do you think, Meowth?" James half-laughed to Jessie, then to Meowth.

"Ha! Trepassers!" Meowth yelled.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trepassers!" James snarled as the three came into Doremi, Kotake and Mac.

"And it was all quite by accident, let me assure you." Mac laughed, "A simple navigational error…" he continued, nudging the kids to move on.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait… I know you." Jessie snarled, coming into Mac, "You're MajoRika's little stooge!"

"Well, i am the queen's majordomo now!" Mac retorted.

"And that would make you…" James smirked, looking at Doremi.

"The future queen." Doremi said bravely.

"Do you know what we do to future queens who step outta their kingdom?" Jessie asked Doremi evilly.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me!" Doremi retorts with a scowl.

"Well…technically, they can. Because we _are _on their land." Mac told Doremi, smiling nervously.

"But, you told me they're nothing but slobbering, crazy, mangy, stupid poachers!" Doremi said, making Mac nervous as he then noticed Jessie's, James' and Meowth's angry expressions.

Mac whispers in Doremi's ear. "Ix-ney on the oopid-stay..."

"Who you calling 'oopid-stay'?!?" James snapped as Mac said it more aloud.

"My, my, my," Mac said nervous. "Look at the time," he and Doremi and Kotake pushed so they can get out quick! "time to go!"

"What's the hurry?" Jessie grinned, getting in their way "We'd _looove_ you to stick around for dinner".

"Yeaaah!" James half-laughed. "We could have whatever's "crawling" around! Puh!"

"Oh, wait, wait, wait. I got one. Make mine a sandwich that's purrrrfect. Whatcha think?" Jessie laughed.

The bad trio laughed uncontrollably. Meowth then noticed something. "Uh, guys, guys…" he started over Jessie's and James' laughter.

"What, Meowth? What is it?" Jessie groaned irritably.

"Did we order this dinner to go?"

"No. Why?"

"Because there it goes!" James exclaimed, pointing to where Meowth was pointing. Doremi, Kotake and Mac were running away!

Doremi and Kotake stopped for a minute to catch their breaths. As Mac was catching up to them, they was grabbed in a painful grip by two pink paws.

"Did we lose them?" Kotake panted.

"I think so," Doremi panted, "Where's Mac?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth have Mac near a steam vent. James is holding Mac up like a puppet.

James: _**The lil' majordomo boy hippity-hopped all the way to the boy-boiler**_

James walked Mac to the vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.

"Oh, no. Not the boy-boiler!" Mac cries. Mac is then shot up into the air in a puff of steam like a rocket. The bad trio laughed insanely at this.

"Hey!" a voice shouts. The bad trio look up to see Doremi standing there with Kotake.

"Ah, thanks goodness you came!" Mac sighed in relief.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Doremi asked bravely.

"Like…YOU?" Jessie half-laughed.

"Oops." Doremi squeaked.

The bad trio starts chasing the kittens plus Mac. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through a red active methane vent.

"BOO!" the bad trio shouts. They then exploded in laughter. The kittens and Mac screamed and ran.

The bad trio chased the three up and over the skeleton head and the kittens and Mac slip away by sliding down a long stair case. They shoot off the end of the staircase and land on a hillside of bones of the bad trios' past victims.

"Doremi!" Doremi heard Kotake cry.

Doremi turns around terrified to see Kotake slipping back down the pile of bones. Kotake screams as the bad trio came to him. The ruby furred kitten runs bravely back and swipes Jessie across the cheek with her claws, drawing blood and distracting her while Kotake escapes.

Jessie becomes viciously enraged; the bad trio pursue the three quickly and corner them in a metallic cave. They were trapped.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty..." James taunted, entering the cave.

Doremi saw Kotake scared and she tried to scare them off roaring. But all that came from her mouth was a small mew.

"Oo-ooh…That was it?" Jessie laughed as the bad trio close in on them "Ha. Do it again…come on".

Doremi opened her mouth to roar again, but what is heard is a deep powerful roar.

"Huh?" The bad trio said, confused.

Suddenly, MajoRika runs out of nowhere with Mac and charges at the bad trio. She fights them until they are cringing under her.

"Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle." Jessie begs.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." James groaned in pain.

"My ear!" Mewoth shouted.

"SILENCE!" MajoRika half-roared.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now." James reassured.

"Calm done. We're really sorry." Jessie begged.

"If you any of you three ever come near my daughter again…" MajoRika warned angrily.

"Oh, this is… this is your daughter?" Jessie asked, pretending to not know.

"Oh, your boy?" Scorpio asked, pretending to not know as well.

"Did you know that?" Jessie asked James.

"No…me? I-I-I didn't know that. No. Did you?"

"No! Of course not." James said.

"I know. He told us ten minutes ago!" Meowth said.

"Oh, you stupid, son of a stooge, of a--" James began angrilly, but was cut off by MajoRika.

"**GET OUTTA HERE!!!"** MajoRika roared. Suddenly, the bad trio dashed away.

Mac comes in front of Ash, doing a "that'll show 'em" nod, but majoRika angrily looks down at him and the boy seeing MajoRika did not wanted to be disturbed at all.

Doremi comes to her mother. "Mom, I..."

"You clearly disobeyed me." MajoRika said sternly.

"Mom, I'm…I'm sorry." Doremi squeaked.

MajoRika sighed, "Let's go home" she said sternly.

They all started walking out of the Animal Graveyard, the kittens looked down in shame.

"I thought you were very brave." Kotake whispered to Doremi, making her smile slightly.

On one of the walls of the cave, a horrifying image of Shego was standing on a ledge where she had been watching the kids' near-demise. Her body turn black while the four left the cave.

(Later...)

That night, Doremi, Kotake, Mac and MajoRika are walking through the savannah, heading back to the castle. MajoRika is walking ahead of them, still very stern. Mac is in between Doremi and Kotake, and MajoRika, still uneasy. Kotake and Doremi are walking side-by-side, still hanging their heads in a shamed manner.

"Mac!" MajoRika addressed in her stern tone.

"Yes, Maam?" Mac asked hesitantly, while he was nervously walking up to her.

"I want you to take Kotake back home." She told him in a stern sigh. "I've got to teach my daughter an important lesson."

As MajoRika said this, Doremi crouched into the long grass, as if to hide. Mac walked over to Doremi and Kotake.

"Come along, Kotake." Mac said to Kotake. Then he turned to Doremi, who got up and Mac walked and put his arm onto Doremi's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh and said, "Doremi… Good luck".

Kotake and Mac, who looked back to the other two, then left. Doremi was sadly looking down at the ground, while MajoRika, who was 9-feet-away, looked into the distance.

"Doremi!" MajoRika addressed, still very stern, while not looking at her. Doremi cringed as the word vibrated into the air.

Doremi slowly turned around and walked towards her mother. As she got closer, she realised her paw was in a foot print of MajoRika. She realised know that her paws were small. She then gulped and continued towards her mother until she is by her side. MajoRika thought silently for a moment, not looking at her daughter. Then, finally, she turns to her.

"Doremi, I am VERY disappointed with you." MajoRika scolded with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I know." Doremi said very quietly and sadly.

"If I hadn't of shown up, that bad trio would have killed you. And not to forget that you deliberately disobeyed me. And what is worse, you put Kotake in danger back there!" MajoRika continued, more disapointed.

"But I was just trying to be brave like you!" Doremi squeaked, her voice cracking.

"Yes, but you have to understand that I'm only brave when I have to be." MajoRika told her plainly. She then paused and took a heavy sigh, "Doremi… being brave DOESN'T mean you go looking for trouble."

"I understand, but it's just that you're not afraid of anything!" Doremi said.

"Oh, but I was indeed afraid today, Doremi." MajoRika told her.

"Really, you were?" Doremi asked, surprised.

"Yes…" MajoRika said, going close to Doremi, "…I was afraid of the fact that I might have lost you."

"Oh," Doremi said, lightening slightly, "So even queens get scared?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"But you know what?" Doremi whispered.

"What's that?" MajoRika whispered back with a small smile.

"Well, I think that bad trio were ten times as scared!" Doremi told her. MajoRika slightly chuckled.

"That's because no one messes with your okaa-san. Come here, you!" MajoRika laughed. She picked Doremi up and started giving her a noogie.

MajoRika and Doremi started chasing after each other. They end up with MajoRika laid down with Doremi on her head.

"Mom?" Doremi asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

MajoRika then sat up with Doremi on her shoulder.

"Doremi…" MajoRika stated, "…Let me tell you something that my mother told me… Look at the stars. She and all the great queens of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really? All of the dead queens and their royal families are up there?" Doremi asked in awe.

"Yes, all the others…So when you feel alone, just remember that those kings and queens, will be there to guide you…and so will I, someday." MajoRika told her wisely.

The two looked up and looked at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky.


	7. BE PREPARED!

Later that night in the Mammoth Graveyard, in a green metallic cave full of geysers, James was complaining about the scratches his rear.

"Man, that lousy MajoRika. I won't be able to sit for a week." James groaned. Meowth started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" James growled.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Man, did you saw your face when... Ah ha ha ha!" Mewoth continued to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" James jumped onto his friend and started to bite him on the leg.

"Will you two knock it off?" Jessie growled.

"Well, he started it!" James snapped as Meowth started to hitting on his own arm.

"Look at you two! No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" Jessie snapped back, jumping off the rock ledge.

"Man, I hate dangling." James grumbled as he started to drool.

"You know, if it weren't for MajoRika and her stupid royal family, we'd be running the joint." Jessie snarled.

"Man, I hate the royal family!" James moaned.

"So pushy." said Jessie.

"And hairy." James snarled.

"And stinky and stupid!" added Meowth.

"And goodness, are they…" James started.

"…UUUUUGLY!" James and Jessie laughed.

"Now, surely royals aren't all that bad." came a voice from above. Jessie, James and Meowth looked up to see a certain monst--i mean lady. (^^') This certain lady was Shego! The bad trio's faces turned back to casual mode as they saw her.

"Oh, Shego, it's just you." James sighed.

"We were afraid it would be someone important." said Jessie.

"Yeah, like MajoRika." James said.

"I see." Shego growled.

"Now that's power!" James said.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder!" Jessie said.

"MajoRika." James said into Jessie's ear.

"Oooohh!" Jessie shivered, "Do it again."

"MajoRika."

"Oooooh!"

"MajoRika, MajoRika!" added Meowth.

Jessie laughs on the floor hysterically. "It just tingles me."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Shego sighed, rubbing her head.

"Now, you, you're one of us. You're our pal." James told Shego.

"Charmed." Shego sighed sarcastically.

"Ooh, I like that. She's not queen, but she is just so proper." Jessie smiled.

"Hey, did you bring us anything to eat, Shego, old buddy, old pal, did ya? Did ya? Did ya?" James asked. hego sighed, she held up a ham on her arm.

"I don't think you really deserve this." she groaned. The bad trio's mouths started to water like mad. "I practically gift wrapped those little brats for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them" she dropped the ham. It landed in front of the bad trio and Meowth started at it, already devouring half of it.

"Well, you know, it wasn't as if they were alone, Shego." Jessie said with her mouth full.

"Yesss!" James said with his mouth full, "What are we supposed to do? Kill MajoRika?"

The most malicious smirk came upon Shego's face. "Precisely", Shego sneered.

The bad trio pause and look at Shego questioningly. "Say what?"

Shego then leapt down from the peak of the wall. The bad trio scattered as Shego was just about to land on the space they were eating. When Shego landed, geysers activated and evil music started to play.

Shego: _**I know that your powers of pretension**_

_**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**_

He walks over to Meowth, who was gnawing on the bone of the ham.

_**But as thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!**_

_**My words are a matter of pride**_

Shee swats the bone out of Mewoth's hands. Meowth stands in a military salute position. Shego began to wave one of her hands in front of Meowth's eyes. He didn't even flinch.

_**It's clear from your vacant expressions**_

_**The lights are not all on upstairs**_

_**But we're talking kings and successions**_

He turns towards Jessie and James, who were snickering. She ran up right in front of them, scaring both of them off the rock ledge and onto two geysers.

_**Even you can't be caught unawares!**_

The geysers irrupt and Jessie and James are sent flying into the air. Shego then jumps onto a ledge and struts along it theatrically. The ledge ran around back to the floor.

_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**_

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

_**A shining new era **_

_**Is tiptoeing nearer**_

Jessie: _**And where do we feature?**_

Shego: (grabbing Jessie's's cheek and bringing her closer) _**Just listen to teacher**_

Shego leapt way, leaving Jessie to angrily rub her cheek, which was now sore.

Shego: _**I know it sounds sordid**_

_**But you'll be reward **_

_**When at last I am given my dues**_

_**And injustice deliciously squared**_

Shego leaped up beside Meowth, who is chewing on the bone. She kicks Meowth off the ledge.

_**Be prepared!**_

"Yeah, be prepared. Yeah-heh...we'll be prepared, heh. For what?" James asked.

"For the death of the queen, of course!" Shego replied.

"Why, is she sick?" James asked, while standing onto the foot of the ledge Shego was standing on.

"No you fool, we're gonna kill her!" Shego told him plainly, holding him up by the throat, then dropping him with a wicked smile, "…And Doremi too."

James landed in between Jessie and Meowth.

"Hey, that's a great idea! After all, who needs a queen?" Jessie laughed.

"No queen! No queen! La-la-la-la-la-la!" the three sing-songed.

"IDIOTS!" Shego yelled. "There will be a queen!"

"Hey, but you said, uh…" James started dumbfounded.

"_I _will be the queen!" Shego roared. She then grins toothily and stats triumphantly, "Stick with me… And you'll never go hungry again!"

As Shego's words echoed throughout the cave, the aura of the cave changed from a mint green to a vivid purple.

The bad trio cheer. "Yaay! All right! Long live the queen!"

More bad guys appear and join in. "Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" they chanted.

Shego's's army gather together and begin marching across the floor of the cave, now stylized in a Separatist battle droid-esque quadrangle.

Bad guys: (In tight, crisp phrasing and diction) _**It's great that we'll soon be connected**_

_**With a queen**__** who'll be all-time adored**_

Shego: _**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**_

_**To take certain duties onboard**_

(Motions a slice across the neck)

_**The future is littered with prizes **_

_**And though I'm the main addressee**_

_**The point that I must emphasize…**_

Shego leaped of her rock throne to single out one unlucky bad guy.

_**YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**_

The cave's aura turns from vivid purple to fiery red. The baddie slips and falls into a fiery crevice. The entire horde of baddies joins in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking the skeletons of their victims in the light. A bad guy named Wuya was playing a rib cage/xylophone. Shego jumps onto a mound of rock that starts to raise high into the night sky as she sung.

Shego: _**So prepare for the coup of the century**_

_**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_

_**Meticulous planning**_

_**Tenacity spanning**_

_**Decades of denial**_

_**Is simply why I'll**_

_**Be queen undisputed**_

_**Respected, saluted**_

_**And seen for the wonder I am**_

_**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**_

_**Be prepared!**_

Jessie, James and Meowth: _**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**_

All: _**BE PREPARED!!!**_

Shego and the bad trio laugh loudly and evilly, which echoes throughout the land. The end of MajoRika's reign was nearing…


	8. Murder in the stampede

The next day, Shego took Doremi to a large gorge. Cloud shadows scrolled slowly over the landscape.

Shego carried Doremi with her mouth, and drops her by a small, dead, rotted tree.

"Now, you wait here." Shego told the kitten, "Your mother has a marvellous surprise for you"

"Oooh. What is it?" Doremi asked eagerly.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Shego said plainly.

"But, if you do tell me, I'll still act surprised!" Doremi tried to reason.

"Ho ho ho." Shego chuckled, "You're such a naughty girl."

"Come on, aunty _Shegy_!" Doremi smirked; knowing the name 'Shegy' would get to her.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Shego told her, "This is just between you and mommy. It's a…you know, a sort of…Mother-daughter…thing."

Doremi resents Shego's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.

"Well! I'd better go get her." Shego said, starting to leave.

"Oh, I'll come with you!" said Doremi, as she started to follow.

"NO!" Shego snapped in a snapping/persistent tone. She then regained his composure and chuckled, "Heh heh heh. No. Just stay under this tree. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the bad trio…"

"You know about that!" Doremi asked, shocked.

"Doremi, everybody knows about that." Shego explained.

"Really?" Doremi asked meekly and embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Lucky mommy was there to save you, eh?" Shego smirked. Clearly enjoying herself; she put a hand on Doremi's shoulder. "Oh…and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

"Oh…okay…" Doremi said, a bit uneasy. Shego patted Doremi roughly on the head, and then moved off.

"Hey, uncle Shegy, will I like the surprise?"

"Doremi…" Shego said, looking over her shoulder, "…it's to DIE for".

With that, Shego walked off, leaving a slightly perplexed Doremi to sit alone under the small, dead, rotted tree. What Doremi didn't knew was that by "to die for", Shego meant literally...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, up the side and a distance of rock of the gorge, there is a **very large** number of rapidashes.

Unknown to the wildebeest, Leika, Scorpio, and Yuck are hiding under a rock arch, waiting off of the edge of the herd of wildebeest. James' stomach growls, much to Jessie's annoyance.

"Shut up!" Jessie snapped at her friend.

"I can't help it. I'm SO hungry!" James whined, jumping up, "I gotta have a rapidash!"

"Stay put!" Jessie snapped, grabbing him by the ears and dragging them back down.

"Well…can't I just pick off one of the little sick ponytas?" James asked whiningly.

"No!" Jessie growled, getting back their attention "We wait for the signal from Shego." A minute later, the bad trio saw Shego mounting a rock in view of the bad tro.

"There she is…" Jessie said, making an evil, almost humorous face, "…let's go."

Jessie, James and Meowth smirked maliciously as they bared their razor-sharp teeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Little roar, ha!" Doremi grumbled to herself.

A pichu then waddled past Doremi. With a little smirk, Doremi combined with her mother's genetics, but let out a pathetic excuse for a roar. The pichu ignored her. Ticked off, Doremi combined with her mother's genetics again, and then let out a better, but still kinda bad roar. The pichu ignored her again. With great focus, Doremi combined with her mother's genetics and finally let out a moderately fair roar. This made the pichu skitter away.

The roar echoed throughout the gorge, much to Doremi's approval. Slowly, the echo was eclipsed by a crossover between a low rumble and battle roars being repeated constantly. Doremi was rather put of by this sound, and saw pebbles jumping.

Doremi turned to see millions of rapidash coming over the lip of the gorge. Doremi's eye pupils shrank to microscopic size and her jaw dropped. Screaming, Doremi took off in front of the herd.

At the rim of the gorge, the bad trio were chasing the herd, snapping the super sharp, super strong teeth at the dome-like casing to drive them over the edge. Once all the rapidash had driven over the edge of the gorge, Jessie, James and Meowth walked over to the edge and looked down with a sinister smile. Phase two was complete.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short distance from the gorge, MajoRika and Mac and were patrolling the land. Mac noticed the rapidash herd on the move.

"Oh look, Maam; the herd is on the move!" Mac pointed out.

"That's odd, isn't it…?" MajoRika asked, sensing something or another was wrong.

Before MajoRika could finish, Shego ran up to them, out of breath.

"MajoRika. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Doremi's down there!" Shego rasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Doremi?" MajoRika asked, now worried.

Back in the gorge, Doremi was running for her life and climbed up another dead tree.

Donald, Aiko, Ash, and Randall were running towards the gorge where the stampede was taking place. Mac grabbed a vine and swung ahead of MajoRika and Shego, down into the gorge. He spotted Doremi.

"Mac! Help me!" Doremi cried over the roaring stampede.

"Your father is on the way!" Mac cried over the raging stampede, swinging back to MajoRika.

"Please, hurry!" Doremi exclaimed, losing grip of the branch.

MajoRika and Shego clambered downward to the lower ledges of the gorge. Mac swung back to MajoRika and Shego and pointed out where Doremi was.

"There! There! On that tree!" Mac exclaimed.

"Hold on, Doremi!" MajoRika called to her daughter over the passing rapidash.

In the gully, accidentally and suddenly, the rapidash rammed the tree Doremi was on, nearly breaking it. Doremi screamed.

With slight hesitation, MajoRika jumped off the ledge and ran out into the herd, joining the stampede.

"Oh, Shego, this is awful!" Mac exclaimed to Shego, who were both still on the lower ledge. "What'll we do? WHAT WILL WE DO!, Hah… I will go back for help, yeah, that's what i'll do! I'll go back for help for hel--oomph!"

An irritated Shego backhanded into a metal wall, knocking him out.

MajoRika then flew pass the herd till slightly past the tree. She wiped around the front of some rapidash and ran into the herd towards Doremi's tree. She got rammed head-first rapidash, throwing her to the ground. A rapidash hit Doremi's tree, throwing Doremi into the air. MajoRika got up in time to catch Doremi in the air in her mouth.

Shego was following MajoRika's progress from the lip of the gorge, her shadow cast mysteriously from the wall to her right.

Back in the gorge, MajoRika got hit again by another rapidash and accidentally threw Doremi, that dodged a few oncoming rapidash. MajoRika ran by with the herd and grabbed Doremi. She flew up to a near ledge and set Doremi down, but is immediately struck by a rapidash and carried off into the rapidash stampede.

"MOM!" Doremi exclaimed.

Wilbur watched in horror as he could not find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Ash leapt out of the Rapidash herd and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer metal slope. Doremi turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Doremi's sight, MajoRika reaches a point right below a ledge where he could not climb due to the steepness. Her nails were scraping and her palms had no traction. Above her on the ledge was the horrifying image of Shego.

"Shego! Old-- (slips, barely hangs on) Old pal! Help me!" MajoRika calls out.

Shego looked disdainfully down, and then suddenly latched onto MajoRika's paws with claws extended. MajoRika yelled, primarily from the pain of Shego's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. Her expression slowly changed to one of horror as she recognized Shego's intent. Shego came slightly into MajoRika's face.

"_Long live the queen._" Shego snarled slowly.

Shego then threw MajoRika backwards. MajoRika free-fell, back first, into the raging rapidash stampede.

"_Aaaaaaahh!_" MajoRika screamed.

**"_NOOOOOOOOOO_****_!_"** Doremi screamed, watching her mother hit the ground. Her scream mingled with her mother's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The horde of rapidash then passed. Everything was clouded by dust. Doremi bounded finally running down to the canyon floor. MajoRika was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom!" Doremi called out, coughing.

"Yes!" Doremi said and runs to find her mother. Doremi then heard a sound.

"Mom?" Doremi asked quietly.

A wildebeest hovered past, the source of the sound. The wildebeest curved around a log further down the gorge. Under the log was MajoRika, lying on her side. She was not moving or breathing. Doremi approached the body, with sad music playing in the air.

"Mom? …mom, come on." Doremi whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. She tried to lift MajoRika's head, which simply rolled back into place. "You've got to get up. Mom. We gotta go home."

Doremi finally came to acceptance that MajoRika was not going to arise. She ran off a bit, obviously scared.

"HEEEEELP! Somebody!" Doremi cried out, her voice echoing through the gorge. "Anybody…help".

Doremi then cried. She crouched down and put MajoRika's limp arm around her, so that her mother was embracing her.

After a pause, the evil image of Shego advancing slowly appears through the dust.

"Doremi… _What have you done?_" she asked slowly.

"There were rapidashes and she tried to save me…" Doremi cried jumping back. "…It was an accident, I…I didn't mean for any of it to happen".

"Of course, _course_ you didn't." Shego said in fake sympathy and in a yet still distant voice, while pulling Doremi closer; Doremi hid her face in Shego's chest. "No one…ever _means _for these things to happen. …But the queen IS dead."

Doremi looked up tearfully at Shego.

"And if you hadn't of been of need to be rescued, she would still be with us, right now." Shego stated, looking with mock regret at Doremi.

Doremi was crushed, believing her guilt. Another thought "occurred" to Doremi.

"Oh! What will your father think?" Shego gasped in fake sadness.

"What will i do?" Doremi asked, sniffling. Shego then let out a fake sad sigh.

"Run away, Doremi. _Run_… You must run away and never return!" Shego stated distantly.

Doremi then ran off blindly, obviously broken. After a pause, slowly, Jessie, James and Meowth appeared behind Shego. She noticed the bad trio.

"KILL HER." Shego said sharply. Jessie, James, and Meowth rocketed past Shego and went after Doremi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bad trio went after Doremi. He is up the entire length of the gorge. She reached the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice, she jumped and tumbled down into a field of bairs below. The bad trio pursued the entire way. When they were running down towards the field of bairs, James saw them and recoiled.

"Whoa!" James yelled. After skidding extensively, Jessie and Meowth accidentally knocked into him, propelling him into the bairs.

"Whoa! Yeow!" he screamed, coming out from the bushes and back to where Jessie and Meowth are laughing. "Ah! Ohh! Yeow!" James said, panifully and coming out.

Meowth kept laughing and then stopped. Jessie saw Doremi running and emerging from the far side of the Bair Field into the dessert.

"Hey... There she goes! There she goes!" Jessie yelled, pointing to where Doremi was.

"So go get her!" James growled.

"Oh, there ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out looking like you? _Cactus Butt!_" Jessie snapped.

James was taking out of his fur thorns and spite out the thorns into Meowth's face which made Meowth yell out a small yelp of pain. "But we have to finish the job!" James snapped.

"Well, she's as good as dead out there anywhy. And IF she ever comes back, we'll kill her!" Jessie said evilly, with an also evil grin. James also grins evilly at this.

"Yeah! You hear that?!" James roared out towards Doremi, who was still running off into the desert. "If you EVER come back, we'll _kill you_!"

"_Kill you_" echoed off as Doremi continued running into the dessert. The bad trio made their way off the cliffs back to the Cat Village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, the news of MajoRika's death spread like wildfire. MajoRika was buried in the royal graveyard which was round the front of the castle. The whole of the Cat Village, inculding Jim, Sonic and Kotake came to give their last respects.

Randall, was standing on the main front steps of the spiral staircase that led up towards the castles observation platform, giving the eulogy. She was making it like she was in great sorrow like the others, by making her eyes look like they were holding back tears.

"MajoRika's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose her daughter, Doremi Smith (that's Jim's last name), who had barely begun to live…" Shego stated in fake sadness.

In the crowd of mourners, Hazuki, Aiko, Momoko and Onpu were comforting Jim, who lowered his head in extreme pain, and Sonic was comforting Kotake, who was under Sonic, crying.

"…For me it is a deep _personal_ loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era…" Shego continued, now sounding more assertive..

Also, as he said this, Jessie, James, and Meowth and hundreds of bad trios started emerging from every corner and angle of the castle, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly, much to the Cat Villagers' shock. "…In which Cat Villager and Bad man come together, in a great and glorious future!"

With that, Shego ascended the Catpride rock. She reached the observation platform and let out a low, evil laugh. As this happened, hundreds of more bad trios appeared in full force.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of miles away, Mac was watching the scene, and shook his head in sadness.

Later on, Mac was in his hut. After wiping away a tear, he reached up and rubbed his hand across the red-painted silhouette of Doremi, slightly smearing it.

MajoRika was dead, Doremi had run away and had been classified as dead by her mom's evil cousin, and Shego was queen. So here's bottom line, things did not look good.


	9. Spongebob and Patrick

A few days later, Doremi was pretty far from the Cat Village. She had collapsed of dehydration, and had decided to just give up. Soon, pidgeottos were circling Doremi's body, and were ready to finish her off. Suddenly, a sponge and starfish appear and dive into the mist of the pidgeottos. They slapped, whacked, and kicked the bird pokemon.

The first one was a sponge that was yellow and wore a brown suit and a red tie, he is Spongebob Squarepants.

The other one was a starfish with green shorts with pink flowers on them, this was Patrick Star, Spongebob's best friend.

"Get out of here! Shoo! You dumb animals!" Spongebob yelled, slashing away a few pidgeottos.

"I like brawling with pidgeottos." Patrick laughed enjoying himself. After a couple of minutes, all of the vultures had either flew off or were killed.

"Gets them every time." Spongebob laughed, dusting himself off.

"Oh, goodness. Hey, Spongebob, you should come and look. I think it's still alive." Patrick said, looking worriedly at the unconscious form of Doremi.

"Ewww…" Spongebob grimaced, also looking at the unconscious form of Doremi. He walked over to the front of Doremi, who was lying with her hand over her face.

"All right, what have we got here?" Spongebob asked. He lifted Doremi's paw and placed it aside. He saw Doremi's face.

"Geez, it's one of those Cat Villager guys! Let's vamoose!" Spongebob exclaimed in shock. He tried to run but Patrick grabbed him and sat him down.

"Hey, Spongebob, It's just a little kitten. Look at her. She's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep her?" Patrick asked.

"PATRICK, ARE YOU NUTS?!" Spongebob yelled into Patrick's ear, creating a reverberating effect. "Your talking about a _Cat villager_. And Cat Villagers are big tough guys who pick on guys like us!" Spongebob explained, annoyed.

"But she's so little..." Patrick tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, but she's gonna get bigger!" Spongebob snapped.

"Yeah, but maybe she'll be on our side." Patrick said.

"Patrick! That's the…greatest thing I ever heard," Spongebob said in excitement, "You know, having a Cat Villager around might not be such a bad idea."

"So we keep her?" Patrick asked.

"Of course. Who is the brains in this duo?" Spongebob stated.

"Uh, you?" Patrick said, as he picked up Doremi.

"My point exactly." Spongebob said, "Geez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

With that, the three, with Doremi in Patrick's arms, ran off.

Within ten minutes, they reached a pool water and an oasis. Patrick laid Doremi near the water. Spongebob then splashed some water in Doremi's face. Doremi stirs and wakes up.

"Are you okay, kid?" Spongebob asked.

"I guess so." Doremi said.

"You nearly died." Patrick told her.

"_I _saved you." Spongebob stated with a smirk.

"Excuse me." Patrick growled, as he glared at Spongebob.

"Well, Patrick helped. A little." Spongebob said.

"Thanks for your help." Doremi said dully. The kitten then started to head off quietly back out towards the desert, until Spongebob stopped her.

"Hey, where're you going?" Spongebob asked

"Nowhere." Doremi said sadly, starting to walk off.

"Gee. She looks blue." Spongebob said to Patrick, as Doremi continued off.

"I say ruby red." Patrick said confused.

"No, no, no, no. I mean she's depressed!" Spongebob groaned.

"Oh." Patrick said, understanding. He then walked up to Doremi.

"Hey kid, what's eating ya?" Patrick asked, as he and Spongebob walked up to Doremi.

"Nothing; she's at the top of the food chain!" Spongebob joked/laughed. Patrick looked at Spongebob mad because what he said to Doremi.

"The food chain!" Spongebob laughed nervously, then stop. He turned back to Doremi, "So, where you from?"

"Who cares? I can't go back." Doremi shrugged.

"Oh, you are an Outcast!" Spongebob said. "Well, that's good, because so are we."

"So what'd you do?" Patrick asked Doremi.

"Something terrible." Doremi said miserably, "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, that's good!" Spongebob said, "We don't wanna hear about it!"

"Come on, Spongebob." Patrick groaned then asked Doremi. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Doremi mumbled.

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Spongebob here say, 'You got to put your behind in your past…'" said Patrick.

"No. No. No." Spongebob exclaimed, waving his arms. "Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself."

"It's 'You got to put your past behind you'." Spongebob explained to Doremi, "Look. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right." Doremi said.

"WRONG!" Spongebob exclaimed, poking Doremi's nose. He then started to explain, "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what I was taught." Doremi told them, confused.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson." Spongebob suggested, and he cleared his throat, "Now, repeat after me, _Hakuna Matata_."

"Huh?" Doremi asked, still lethargic.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta." Patrick spelt out, "It means "No worries".

Spongebob then cleared his throat and began to sing.

Spongebob: _**Hakuna Matata**_

_**What a wonderful phrase**_

Patrick: _**Hakuna Matata**_

_**Ain't a passing craze**_

Spongebob: _**It means no worries **_

_**For the rest of your days**_

Spongebob then pulled Doremi over to a green bush and leaned her back on it.

Spongebob and Patrick: _**It's our problem-free**_

_**Philosophy**_

Spongebob: _**Hakuna Matata**_

"Hakuna Matata?" Doremi queried.

"Yeah, It's our motto." Patrick confirmed.

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Spongebob laughed.

"You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems." Patrick chuckled.

"That's right! Take Patrick for example." Spongebob said.

Spongebob: _**Why, when he was a young starfish…**_

Patrick: _**When I was a starfiiiiiiiish!**_

"Very nice." Spongebob commented.

"Thank you!" Patrick replied.

Spongebob: _**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**_

_**He could clear the land after every meal**_

Patrick: _**I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned**_

_**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**_

_**And oh, the shame**_

Spongebob: _**He was ashamed!**_

Patrick: _**Thoughta changin' my name**_

Spongebob: _**Oh, what's in a name?**_

Patrick: _**And I got down-hearted **_

Spongebob: _**How did you feel?**_

Patrick: _**Every time that I…**_

"PATRICK! Not in front of the readers!" Spongebob scolded.

"Oh… sorry." Patrick apologized.

Doremi watched with growing interest as Spongebob hoisted Patrick into a vine loop above his head, where he began swinging.

Spongebob and Patrick: _**Hakuna matata**_

_**What a wonderful phrase **_

_**Hakuna matata**_

_**Ain't no passing craze **_

Doremi became more enthusiastic, and joined in on the singing.

Doremi:_** It means no worries **_

_**For the rest of your days**_

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Spongebob encouraged.

Doremi and Patrick: _**It's our problem-free…**_

Spongebob then landed next to them.

Spongebob: _**Philosophy…**_

All three: _**Hakuna matata!**_

Spongebob pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain made a beautiful view.

"Welcome…to our humble home." Spongebob said.

"You live _here?_" Doremi asked in awe.

"We live wherever we want." Spongebob smirked.

"Yep, Home is where your rump is!" Patrick chuckled.

"It's beautiful!" Doremi said in amazement.

"I'm starving!" Patrick said after a loud raunchy belch.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole buffalo." Doremi mused.

Spongebob was rather disturbed by Doremi's want for meat-- a little taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen.

"Well…we're fresh out of buffalo." Spongebob said, still a little disturbed.

"Any salmon?" Doremi asked.

Spongebob answered this by making a buzz sound similar to a 'WRONG' buzz.

"Tuna?"

"Nope!" Spongebob answered. "Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. And this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub".

Spongebob stopped in front of a log. Patrick lifts it up, revealing many colourful insects and bugs. Spongebob picked one up.

"Eeew. What's that?" Doremi asked, grossed out.

"A grub. What else does it look like?" Spongebob asked rhetorically.

"That's disgusting!" Doremi said, mortified.

"Hmmm. Tastes like chicken" Spongebob scoffed, with his mouth full.

"They're slimy, yet satisfying" Patrick said, as he and Spongebob slurped up bugs.

"These are rare delicacies" Spongebob mused. "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love 'em" Patrick said

"I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. And best of all, no worries" Spongebob told Doremi.

Spongebob then collected bugs on a leaf. He offered it to Doremi, that picked one up.

"Well, kid?" Spongebob asked, urging her on.

"Oh, well," Doremi shrugged. "Hakuna matata".

Doremi then hesitantly ate the bug. "Well, it's slimy, but is satisfying" Doremi said, looking more cheerful.

"That's it." Spongebob exclaimed.

Later on, the three were crossing a log, tossing their heads to the music. With a steady building music, a change occurs** (A/N: To represent the years passing)**, Doremi grows slowly taller, and now she becomes a thirteen-year-old cat.

The three were then by a pool, playing around on the log.

Spongebob and Patrick: (Chanting to the music) _**Hakuna matata, Hakuna matata, Hakuna matata**_

Soremi: (slightly lighter voice from her Ojamajo Doremi voice) _**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

All three: _**It's our problem-free**_

_**Philosophy **_

Wilbur: _**Hakuna matata**_

All three then dove off of the log into the pond. First, Spongebob jumped in doing a cannonball, and made a small splash. Next was Patrick, doing a swan dive. He made a rather big splash. Finally, Doremi swung out on a vine. Before she could dive, the vine broke under her weight. The resulting splash was big enough to wash Spongebob and Patrick ashore.

Doremi joined the sea creatures on shore. The song broke into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna matata".

Now dried off, Doremi and the sea creatures began boogeying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna matata".


	10. She's alive?

While things were going well for Doremi, Spongebob and Patrick, things were going horrible at the Cat Village. At first, things weren't so bad, but after a few months, the effects of Shego's's cruel reign started to kick in.

First of all, the Cat Villageers had to over hunt for the bad people, who were too lazy to do it themselves. This resulted in a food shortage.

Second, the bad people were Shego's's executive staff, meaning that they were second in charge. This meant the bad people could boss and bully about the Cat Villagers and wouldn't get prosecuted or punished in any way.

Third of all, Shego ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. Anyone who defied her ended up either severely punished, or killed!

All of this resulted in the Cat Village becoming a grey wasteland. Most of the plants and trees appeared to be dead.

Presently, Shego and Mac were in the throne room. Mac was in a bird-cage made of animal bones, singing. Shego was laying out on her throne, picking her razor sharp teeth with a bone.

Mac: _**Nobody knows**_

_**The trouble i**__**'ve seen**_

_**Nobody knows**_

_**Our**__** sorrow…**_

"Oh,_ do_ lighten up!" Shego groaned irritably, tossing the bone at Mac and it clatters against the cage, "Sing something with a little bounce on it."

Mac thought for a moment. Mac then began to sing with a smirk, something he knew was going to anger Shego.

Mac: _**It's a small world after all…**_

"NO! No. Anything but that!" Shego interrupted angrily, half shouting.

Mac sighed. He then began to think again, and then a tune came to him.

Mac:_** I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee**_

_**There the yare a-standing in a row…**_

Shego was enjoying this and began to start to join in,

Mac and Shego: _**Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head…**_

"Oh…I would never have to do this for MajoRika." Mac groaned, while Shego continued.

"_What? _What did you both say?" Shego asked, quick and angrily, as she came into Mac's face.

"Oh, nothing!" Mac squeaked.

"You know the law: Never _ever_ mention THAT name in my presence. I…am…the _QUEEN!_" Shego snarled viciously. Shego shoved her mouth between the bone/bars of Mac's cage on the last line.

"Yes, maam. You ARE the queen. We…We…well, i only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches." Maam nervously laughed.

"Hey, Boss!" a familiar voice addressed Shego from the entrance of the cave. Shego looked around to see it was James, and with Jessie and Meowth alongside him.

"Oh, what is it _this _time?" Shego asked angrily.

"We got a bone to pick with you!" James snarled, threateningly, coming into Shego's face.

"I'll handle this." Jessie snapped at James. She turned to Shego, "Look, Shego, there's no food, no water…"

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no entrees!" Meowth cut in with a snap.

"It's the Villagers' job to do the hunting…" Shego sighed exasperated, while making a helpless gesture.

"Well, yes, but they won't go and hunt." James protested.

"Oh…eat Mac!"

"Oh, you wouldn't want me, i'd be so foamy and i'd taste disgusting, and, and…eeww…" he said, shuddering.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little salt and pepper." Shego snickered.

"I thought things were bad under MajoRika." James muttered to Jessie.

"_What _did you say?" Shego asked, quick and angry again.

"Oh, I said Maj…" James began but Jessie was smiling at Shego and thwaps James to remind him.

"I-I-I said, uh… "Magical"." James chuckled nervously.

"Good. Now _get out!_" Shego snapped. The bad trio began to lurk out of the throne room, but then paused.

"Mm…yeah, but-- we're still hungry." James reminded her.

"_**OUT!**_" Shego shouted at the top of her lungs. They then ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, in the jungle, a monstrous belch reverberated throughout the jungle. It came from Doremi, who lay on her back on a slope, along with Spongebob and Patrick. They all looked the stars.

"Wow! Nice one, Do." Spngebob commented, smiling.

"Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed!" Doremi smiled (in the same voice from when she sang Hakuna Matata), as she sighed in relaxation.

"Me too. I ate like a starfish." Patrick laughed in agreement.

"Patrick, you are a starfish." Doremi said.

"Oh, right." Patrick said. All three of them sighed deeply, in unison. Gentle music faded in.

"Hey, Spongebob." Patrick asked Spongebob.

"Yeah?" Spongebob responded.

"Have you ever wondered what those sparkly dots are up there?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick, I don't wonder; I _know_." Spongebob answered.

"Then what are they?" Patrick asked, more anxious.

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh…got stuck up on that big…bluish-black…thing." Spongebob answered with some difficulty.

"Oh, gee. I always thought that they were balls of hot gases burning billions of miles away." Patrick replied.

"Patrick, with you, everything's a hot gas." Spongebob said, rolling his eyes.

"Doremi, what do you think?" Patrick asked Doremi curiously.

"Well, I don't know..." Doremi said, trailing off.

"Aw, come on. Come on, Doremi, we gave you ours." Spongebob pleaded.

Patrick then said to Doremi, "Come on, Dodo...give, give..."

"Well, somebody once told me that the great queens of the past are up there, watching over us." Doremi explained, reluctantly.

"_Really?"_ Patrick asked, either awed or mockingly.

"So, you mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Spongebob asked. After a pause, and trying to keep his composer, he started to laugh hysterically. Patrick joined in. Doremi also laughed half-heartedly.

"Who told you something like that? What wacko made that up?" Spongebob asked Doremi, starting to get over his laughing fit.

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" Doremi chuckled half-heartedly, she was thinking of her mother.

"Aw, you're killing me, Do." Spongebob said, his laughing fit finally dying.

The music rose, and Doremi looked back up at the stars. He quietly got up and leaf. Leaving Spongebob and Patrick dumbfounded.

"Was it something I said?" Spongebob asked Patrick, who just shrugged.

Doremi walked out on a ledge and looked up at the stars. She then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by her flop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The milkweed stirred a long way, until it crossed the desert. Mac's (who got out of the cage) hand snatched some it out of the air. He examined it, grunts, and bounded down into his hut. He poured the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then ate from the same kind of fruit he anointed Doremi with. After examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawned on his face.

"Doremi?! She's- she's alive? She, she- she's alive!" mac exclaimed, and then laughed. He than grabbed his staff. Laughing in delight, he picked up some paint and put a crown on the smeared cat image on the wall.

"It is time!" Mac said powerfully.


	11. the power of love

Back in the jungle a day later in the morning, while Doremi was busy elsewhere, Spongebob and Patrick were walking as Patrick was singing a familiar song.

Patrick: _**Ohi'mbube **_

_**Ohi'mbube**_

_**Ohi'mbube**_

_**Ohi'mbube**_

Spongebob then began to join in on Patrick's singing.

Spongebob: _**In the jungle **_

_**The mighty jungle**_

_**The kitty**__** sleeps tonight**_

Suddenly, a beetle flies by, getting Patrick's attention. With a hungry look, he left to go after it. Spongebob didn't notice as he continued singing.

Spongebob: _**In the jungle **_

_**The mighty jungle**_

_**The kitty**__** sleeps to--**_

"I can't hear ya, buddy, back me up!" Spongebob said when he didn't hear Patrick singing. He then sing in a full and good falsetto.

Spongebob: _**A-weee-ee-ee-ee aa-Pat-ta-tum-ta-waaay...**_

Then Spongebob turn around and saw that Patrick was not here. "A-Patrick? Patrick?"

Patrick was stalking the beetle, still humming the bass. Now, the starfish was not about to let a chance like this slip away. After all, beetles were a delicousy in that jungle. So, he follows his prey to a log and hid behind a tree. When the coast is clear, he then begins to try to jump over the log, getting stuck for a bit.

"Oh, dang it!" Patrick groaned.

Suddenly, Patrick had the feeling that someone was watching and looks back, asking, "Uh, Spongebob?" When he sees that no one is there, he decided he is imagining things, shrugs a bit, and succeeds to hop over the log.

Patrick smiles deviosuly as he looks at the beetle as if in close range. Before he could make the grab for the beetle, he saw something that was hiding in the grass nearby. It is a male blue cat with blue eyes glaring and growling at him. It looks like it is about to pounce. Patrick quickly realization that the cat is going to pounce ...on him!

**"AAAGGGHHH!!!"** exclaimed Patrick as he run off with the cat, teeth bearing, growling, and in a high speed pursuit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Spongebob heared Patrick's's yelling and both look concerned. "Patrick?" Spongebob asked.

Suddenly, Patrick, rushed by him and tried to go through a root of a tree, only to get stuck. Spongebob in concern, ran in a hot pursuit over to the other side and saw a freaked out Patrick trying to get free.

"Patrick? What's going on here?" asked Spongebob.

**"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!"** screamed Patrick loudly in Spongebob's face.

"What? Who?!" Spongebob climbs up on a branch and, to his surprise, sees the cat at them in high speed. He was confused, as what possible threat could a cat be to them. He then motions towards the cat who shows his sharp fangs.

"Whoa!" Spongebob said in realisation, as he now knew what the big threat was. Then he yelled in horror. He get down behind Patrick and tried to push their friend through from under the root. "Geez. Why do I always have to save your..." Spongebob began.

He then saw the cat getting dreadfully close on Patrick and Spongebob in the 'line of' fire and Spongebob screams like mad. But at the very last minute, Doremi jumps over Patrick in the nick of time and slashes the cat square in the jaw away with her claws. The two begins to fight in combat. For you see, Doremi also trained in a bit of fighting combat when she lived in the Cat Village, and Spongebnob had also taught her a few lessons when she was living with him and Patrick.

Spongebob, excited that Doremi has arrived in time to save them, said to Patrick, "Don't worry, Patrick! I'm here for ya! Everything's gonna be okay!"

Then he yells out at Doremi, still fighting the cat, "Get him! Bite his head off! Go for the jugular!" With a smile, Spongebob said to Patrick, "Told ya it was a good idea we kept her around." Patrick just looked at Spongebob, confused.

Doremi and the cat tangle for a bit and soon it became a stalemate. Doremi dodged the Cat's claws, narrowingly avoiding getting scorched by it. Then Doremi used this oppertunity to jump on top of it, to take it on in a wrestling match. Suddenly without warning, the cat grabbed Doremi's fist and chest, and put his legs beneath her lower-abdomen and threw Doremi fowards, still clinging onto her. The cat ended up on top of Doremi, and pins her down with a thump, startling Doremi. The cat bares his teeth at her.

Doremi is still surprised and is no longer threatening. In all her years, only one person she has envied has managed to best her in a wrestling match. She then looks right into the cat's eyes, and after searching deep into her memory, remembered, who it was...

"...Kotake?" asked Doremi, surprised at the cat.

The cat stops baring his teeth and looks surprised upon hearing her call him by that name. He gets off of Doremi and steps back to look at her, still surprised. He indeed was Kotake! Only he looked older.

Doremi hops back up onto her feet and steps up to him, surprised and hoping that he is whom she believes he is.

"Kotake, is it really you?" asked Doremi hopefully.

Kotake pauses for a moment, staring blanky, while only blinking, "Who are you?!" asked Kotake, puzzled. "And how do you know my name?!"

Knowing that Kotake did not recognize her, Doremi smiled and said, "Kotake. It's me, Doremi."

"Doremi?" asked Kotake. Doremi nods, smirking. After looking at her and after looking into her eyes, Kotake suddenly came to a realization. He smiles then yelled, **"WHOA!!!"**

The two best friends, happy to see each other again, runs together and greet each other, laughing happily. They seem to bumped into each other's head as they giggled.

"Well how did you…where did you come from...let me tell, ya, it's great to see _you_..." said Kotake happily, trying to speak.

"Ah! How did you...who...wow...this is fabulous... it's great to see you!" said Doremi happily also trying to speak.

Meanwhile, Spongebob looked dumbstruck with his jaw dropping down to the ground. A minute ago, they were trying to kill each other, now they greeted each other as if they're best friends or something.

"Hey, Excuse me? What's goin' on here?" asked Spongebob in disbelief and tries to speak up.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Doremi to Kotake excitedly.

"What am I doing out here? You should explain yourself." giggled Kotake with a smirk.

The two were not paying any attention to Spongebob, so the sponge then takes in a deep breath, and screamed, **"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"**

Realizing that he had briefly forgotten that Spongebob and Patrick were here also, Doremi chuckles, and then begins to explain, "Oh, sorry. Spongebob, this is Kotake, he's my best friend".

"'Friend?!" asked Spongebob in surprise and disbelief.

"Yeah! Hey, Patrick. Come over here." Doremi called out to Patrick.

"Huh?!" Patrick called back to Doremi. The starfish then managed to get himself unstuck from under the root. He looks puzzled as he came over to the group.

Beginning introductions again, Doremi said to Kotake, "Kotake, this is Patrick. Patrick, Kotake."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." said Patrick, no longer feeling threatened by Kotake.

"There pleasure's all mine." said Kotake, smiling.

"How do you do..." Spongebob said, making his greeting. Suddenly he remembers something and exclaimed, "Whoa! Whoa! Time out! Let me get this straight. Doremi, you know him, he knows you, yet he wants to kill and eat her. And everybody's...okay with this? **DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE!!!" **screamed Spongebob confused.

"Relax." Doremi chuckled in amusement.

"Oh man, this is great. Wait 'til everybody back home finds out you've been _here_ all this time" said Kotake. He narrows his eyes as he added, "And Jim... what will he think?"

Doremi gulped. She remembered Shego asking her what her father would think of the death of MajoRika being Doremi's entire fault. It made her feel terrible, "He doesn't _nessesarely _have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well, of course they do. Everyone things you're died." explained Kotake.

"They... do?" asked Doremi surprised. So, this means Shego didn't told everyone that Doremi was to blame for MajoRika's death? This was rather odd.

"Yeah. Shego told us about the Rapidash stampede."

Doremi gulps again then she asked as she begins to see something, "She did? Errr...what else did she tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive, that's what is important." Kotake then widen his eyes and smiles as he said, "And that means...you're the _queen_."

Doremi looks alarmed, as pried her paws through her fur, groaning, _"Oh, boy."_ She didn't want her past to catch up to her this fast. And now that Kotake had found her, this new revelation popped out from outta nowhere.

Even this surprises Spongebob as he said, "Queen?! Look, hero boy, I think you have got_ your _Supers crossed".

"Queen?!" said Patrick, amazed at what he had just heard. He kiss Doremi's feet noisily as he said, "We gravel at your feet!"

"Don't do that, please." said Doremi embarrassedly.

"It's not _gravel_, it's _grovel_. And don't! She's no queen!" Spongebob snapped at Patrick. He paused then turned to Doremi curiously and asked, "Are you?"

"No!" Doremi exclaimed annoyed.

"Doremi!" said Koatke, surprised at Doremi's response.

"No, I'm not the queen. Okay, yeah, maybe I was gonna be. But, that was a long time ago! Years even!" Doremi explained.

Looking shocked at this, Spongebob said, "You're the queen. And you never even told us?!"

Seeing a greedy look in Spongebob's eyes, Doremi quickly said, "Look, Spongebob. I'm still the same girl."

"But with _power_!" said Spongebob excited. With a Cat Villager who is a queen on their side, no way they could get harmed by villains, right?

Kotake sighs. He wanted to try to at least reason with his best friend. He speaks up apologetic, "Uh listen, could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey." said Spongebob with a smile as he taped Patrick's shoulder. "Whatever you got to say, you can say in front of us, right Do?"

"Actually...I think you should go. I need some...alone time with my friend, that's all." Doremi said, rubbing the back of her own head. There's another reason why she wants to be alone with Kotake besides a friend reunion but couldn't think up a good reason yet.

Spongebob looks surprised but noded in understanding. "I see." He then mumbles. "It starts. And you think you know a guy."

As Patrick sighed a bit, they left with Spongebob leaving the cats alone.

Doremi chuckles a bit. She hated to force them to leave but this is personal right now. "Spongebob and Patrick. You learn to love 'em."

She turned to Kotake and saw that he was bowing his head away sadly. Looking concerned, Doremi said, "What? What is it, kotake?"

Kotake sighs as he said quietly, "It's like...you came back from the dead." he looks back at Doremi for a bit, adding, "You have no idea how much this would mean to everyone." He turns away making a painful face, "And what it means to me."

"It's all right,Koatke." said Doremi smoothly and calmly.

Suddenly, Kotake goes to Doremi and nuzzles his head against Doremi's chin blushing. He said, "I really missed you."

Of course, Doremi looked surprised at what her friend was doing. Her first instinct would have normally been to pull away, but something deep down inside stopped her. So instead of pulling away, however, she smiles as she nuzzles/hugged him head back, blushing as well, "And I missed you as well."

As the two continued nuzzling heads together and hugging, our favorite two guys, Spongebob ans Patrick looked on from the bushes. Patrick looked confused as to what is going on. Spongebob, on the other hand knew what's going on and was not happy at all.

"I tell ya." groaned Sponge with a big sigh, "This stinks!"

"Oh, sorry." Patrick apologized.

"Not this you, ya hot head! _Them!_ Him. Her. _Alone..."._

"Uhh, what's wrong with that?" asked Patrick, not seeing a problem with Doremi and Kotake at first. When Spongebob saw that Patrick did not get it, Spongebob sighed and began to sing.

Spongebob: _**I can see what's happening**_

"What?" asked Patrick still confused as Spongebob continued singing.

_**And they don't have a clue**_

"Who?" asked Patrick looking to see who Spongebob was preferring to.

_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**_

_**Our trio**__** is down to two**_

"Oh." said Patrick as he understand it now.

Spongebob: (In a sarcastic mock-French accent) _**Ze sweet caress of twilight**_

(Back to normal, but still sarcastic) _**There's magic everywhere **_

_**And with all this romantic atmosphere**_

_**Disaster's in the air**_

The two friends looked on in concern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Near a waterfall, a song plays as Doremi and Kotake have a walk near a waterfall. They smiled as they walk around each other, taking in each other's movements.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings?**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things.**_

They stoped at a pond and began to drink from the river. While Kotake was drinking with his eyes closed, Doremi looked up and thought-sang.

Doremi: _**There are so many things to tell him**_

_**But how to make him see**_

Doremi paused then frowned as he continued to look at Kotake.

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**He'd turn away from me**_

As Kotake was drinking, he opened his eyes to observe Doremi as he thought-sang as well.

Kotake: Sh_**e's holding back, she's hiding**_

Kotake looked up and frowned as he continued to look at Doremi, who was looking back at him smiling sheepishly.

_**But what? I can't decide**_

_**Why won't she be the queen I know she is?**_

_**The queen I see inside?**_

After Doremi was done looking at Kotake, she smiled and ran off somewhere. Kotake looked back puzzled. Suddenly, Doremi swang in with a vine in her mouth and jumped into the pond with a big splash.

Chorus: _**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

As Kotake looks in the water looking for Doremi, the cat suddenly appears and pulls him into the pond playfully. Kotake came out with his fur all wet and freaked out. Doremi came out all wet and with a smile on her face.

_**The peace the evening brings?**_

Kotake then looked at Doremi with a wicked smirk and pushed her back into the pond as he ran off laughing. They ran through a field disturbing a bunch of birds as they laughed happily.

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things?**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, the two ran off and got into a playful tussle. The tussle then turned into a fight which suddenly had them rolling down the hill, tumbling to the bottom. When they reached the bottom, Doremi found herself managed to pin Kotake, a big first for her.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

The two laughed, then Kotake licked Doremi's cheek. The cat looked surprised as she looked at Kotake.

_**You needn't look too far**_

Kotake gave Doremi a seductive smile, making Doremi blush as she smiles back.

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**_

_**Love is where they are.**_

Finally, the two nuzzled each other, both grinning and blushing as they do

"Aishiteru." Doremi whispered in Kotake's ear, who is not surprising at this. Yes, when they were younger, they would try to just stay as good friends, but not to fall in love like Mac said they would. But now... they just didn't care anymore. The two are in love, very much in love... mac was right...

Spongebob and Patrick, looking from a different set of bushes, looked sad as they continued watching the couple as the song came to an end.

Spongebob: _**And if he falls in love tonight**_

Patrick sniff sadly.

**_It can be assumed..._**

Spongebob pulled Patrick in a group hug as he cried. Patrick sighed as he sang.

Patrick: _**Her carefree days with us are history**_

Spongebob and Patrick: _**In short, our girl is doomed**_

The two looked at each one another and cried out in full force. The two just feel like they lost their friend to one _big _power: the power of love...


	12. wise advice

The new couple then went to near a river after having their great time together.

"Whatcha think? This place is great, isn't it?" Doremi asked her new love with a smile.

"It really is beautiful." said Kotake with a sigh. Then, returning to the subject at hand, Kotake looked at Doremi in concern, "I just still don't get this, Doremki. If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you just return to The Cat Kingdom?"

Doremi was rather concerned, but for a different reason. She dared not explain the true reason why she didn't come back. So she decided to make up something, and hoped to herself that it would put an end to the subject.

"Well," Doremi begins to say getting in a hammock made out of vines, leafs etc, "I just wanted to be by myself, you know what I mean? Live my life to the fullest and it turned out great. It worked out very well, let me tell ya." It seems that even she was trying to convince herself of his fib, next to convincing Kotake of it.

"Doremi, We really need you back home." Kotake pleaded, his voice cracking as though barely under control.

"No one needs me." said Doremi with a sigh.

"Yes, we really do. You're the queen!"

"No! We've been through this, Kotake. I am not the queen. Shego is".

Kotake sighs sadly as he puts his paws on the hammock and said, "Doremi, she let the bad guys take control over The Cat Kingdom",

"What?!" asked Doremi in shock. Some of the same dogs who threaten to kill her if she dares return, have taken over by permission of Shego?

"Everything is destroyed. There's no food. No water. Doremi, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!" pleaded Kotake frantically.

"Kotake, I...I...I can't go back."

"But why not?" demanded kotake loudly and upset. He couldn't believe that the cat he had become to love had just refused to do the right thing by taking back what was rightfully hers.

"You wouldn't understand, Kotake." Doremi said grimly.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata," Doremi said hastily, trying to forget the whole matter.

"Do what?" asked Kotake, confused at what Doremi just said.

"Hakuna Matata, something I learned when I first came to this place. Look, sometimes bad things happen..."

"Doremi!"

Doremi was irritated as she finished, "...And there's nothing anyone can _do _about it. So why bother?"

"Because it's your responsibility!" Kotake then exclaimed seriously, trotting back up to her as she walked on a fallen tree, blocking her.

"What about you, Kotake? _You _left, didn't you?" protested Doremi, more annoyed.

"I left to find help. And I found you! Don't you understand?! You're our _only _hope!"

"Sorry, Kotake." said Doremi sadly.

Kotake couldn't believe it and he expresses it sadly, "What's happened to you? You're not the Doremi I remember."

"Well, you're right; I'm not. _Now _are you satisfied?" snapped Doremi angrily.

"No, just disappointed." scoffed Kotake upset.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my mother." remarked Doremi as she walks away.

"Good. At least one of us does." said Kotake, staring at his new girlfriend in disappointment.

Doremi was cut by the comment about her mother. She turns around and was going to show him a thing or two. "Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?! You don't even know what I been through!" exclaimed Doremi angrily at Kotake.

"I would if you just _tell _me!" exclaimed Kotake, just as angrilly.

"Forget it!" yelled Doremi as she walks away.

"Fine!" snapped Kotake as he turned his head away in disgust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night, Doremi paced back and forth in the field thinking about his argument with Kotake. She may have lost him just when she started to fall for him but she had no choice. She couldn't just tell him why she had left and didn't come back.

"He's wrong. I can't go back." said Doremi to herself. "Even if I did, What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." Then sadly, she looks up at the stars in the night skies, then yells, "You said you would always be there for me! But...you're not And it's all because of me. It's all my fault...it's all my fault..."

With a sob, she bowed his head trying to choke back her tears. As she walks on, he hears a chant coming from out of nowhere. He looks around and sees a bizzare boy chanting in a tree nearby. It was Mac who were chanting this...

Mac: **_Asante sana! (Thank you very much!)_**

_**Squash banana! (Squash banana!)**_

_**We we nugu! (You're a BABOON,)**_

_**Mi mi apana! (And I'm not!)**_

Doremi groaned, getting annoyed by Mac's chanting. She walked off, but Mac, not willing to let the cat go after finding her again, he smiled. They then began to follow him.

The young cat sat down on a log and looked into her reflection with a sigh. She wanted to be alone but her attempt to do so were interrupted by a rock being thrown into the pond. She looked up and saw Mac, now in another tree, chanting away. Doremi groaned again. This has got to stop.

"Com'on, can you cut it out?" asked Doremi to Mac in frustration.

The imaginaboyy friend laugh as he did some weird acrobatics in the tree, saying, "Sorry, Can't cut it. It would just climb back into the tree again."

Doremi groaned as she tried to walk off. To her dismay, Mac was still following her, walking in a casual fashion.

"Creepy guy. Will ya stop following me?" snapped Doremi in annoyance as she looked back at her pursuer. "Who are you, anywhy?"

"The question is..." Doremi turned back and was startled as Mac was now in front of her and getting in her face, "Whooo...are you?"

Doremi was startled by this weird boy's question. She thought about it and sighs in depression, "I thought I knew...Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are" Mac said, folding his arms. "Come here, it is a secret." insisted Mac motioning for the cat to come over for a whisper.

Doremi, in curiosity, leaned her head forward to listen. The boy then began to whisper into her ear. But it turned out though, the boy just chanted once more.

Mac: **_Asante sana! _**

_**Squash banana!**_

_**We we nugu!**_

_**Mi mi apana!**_

He laugh, getting on Doremi's nerves some more.

"Enough, already!" Doremi said, annoyed. "What is all that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means you are a baboon, and I am not." said Mac with a creepy smile as he laughed.

"Okay, I think that...you are way beyond confused here." groaned Doremi as she tried to walk away, trying to escape the creepy figure.

"Wrong!" Mac chuckled as he magically appeared in front of Doremi again. "I'm not the one that is confused. After all, you don't even know _who you are!"_

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" asked Doremi sarcastically and annoyed as he tries to leave once more.

"Of course, you are MajoRika's girl." Mac smirked.

Doremi stoped, surprised upon hearing what Mac had just said. She turned around just in time for the boy to to run off, yelling, "Bye!"

"Hey, wait, stop!" yelled Doremi alarmed as she chased after the boy, flying. Did this mean this person knew her mother? She wanted to know. He chased after Mac until he found him meditating in weird positions, on rock.

Doremi breathed in and out as she landed down asked them, "You ...you knew about my mother?"

"Correction: I know your mother." said Mac in a monotone voice as he meditated.

Doremi sighed sadly. If this guy _knew MajoRika_, he probably did not know. "I am sorry to tell this to you, but...she died a long time ago."

"Sorry but nope! Wrong again!" laughed Mac as he jumped off the rock and went to a forest nearby. "She is alive and I will show her to you. Follow old Mac, he knows the way. Come!"

Doremi, surprised and anxious to see her mother possibly alive, she followed Mac right through the forest. Despite her cat speed, the imaginary friend was going suprisingly faster than Doremi, and she had trouble keeping up.

"Don't dawdle, hurry up!" called Mac from up ahead.

"Hey, hold on! Wait!" yelled Doremi, trying her best to get through.

The friend didn't slow down as they kept on going up ahead, "Come on, come on."

"Come on, please will you slow down!" whined Doremi as he kept on running and going after the boy.

Mac laugh as he continue going up ahead of the poor struggling Doremi. This went on for a while. Suddenly, as Doremi got up ahead, Mac appeared, stopping the cat with a mechanical arm.

"Stop!" exclaimed Mac, resulting in Doremi stopping where he was at. Then Mac made a 'ssh' as he motioned the true king to some reeds nearby. Then Mac uses his staff to point past them. He said quietly, "Look down there."

Doremi walked by Mac and looked over the edge. She looked alarmed as she saw some sort of figure looking at her. But after taking another look, she realized that she was looking into a pool of water and her appearance in it.

"Mac, that is not my mother, that is just my own reflection." said Doremi, sighing in disappointment. So her mother was dead after all.

Mac shook his head, however, as he said, "No, look harder."

Then He motioned over the pool. The cat looked again and saw some ripples forming in the water. As Doremi looked on, she looked shocked as her reflection was changing. It was changing into that of...MajoRika's reflection.

"You see? She lives in you." said Mac quietly.

For the first time ever, Doremi looked on in awe. Suddenly she heared rumbling noises as wind began to pick up. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, a voice she had not heard in years...

_"Doremi..."_

Doremi, shocked, looked up as the cloud began to form into that of a familiar figure she had not seen in years: her own mother, the past Queen MajoRika. She appeared to be walking from the stars. Her image was ghostly at first but began to get color and coherence.

"Mother?" asked Doremi, whispering in shock, as she looked at this image.

_"Doremi, you have forgotten me," said MajoRika in disappointment._

"No. How could I...?"

_"You have forgotten who you are, therefore you have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Doremi. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." continued MajoRika, her voice booming._

She looked on as her mother's image began to fade away.

"But...how can I go back? I am not who I use to be!" pleaded Doremi, hoping her mother would give her an answer.

_"Remember who you are. You are my daughter, and the one true queen."_ responded MajoRika distantly. She then continues to disappear,_ "Remember who you are...",_ responded MajoRika distantly.

"No! Please! Don't leave me!" cried Doremi, helplessly.

_"Remember..."_

"Mother!"

_"Remember..."_

"Don't leave me." pleaded Doremi sadly.

MajoRika spoke one more word before she completely disappeared, _"Remember..."_

Soon, MajoRika's's image disappeared, leaving Doremi alone (except for an amused Mac) in the fields. There was only a cloud left of where her mother's image was, with the wind going through the grass restlessly.

Mac approached, everything seemed to be a joke to them, with Mac saying, "I'm sorry but... What is _that?"_

Mac laughed as he continued, "The weather-- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

Doremi sighed. She knew her mother MajoRika was right. She had to go back and take her rightful place, but she was still unsure.

"True, the weather is changing." said Doremi looking up again with a frown.

"Ahhh, Change is good" nodded Mac.

"Yes, but it is not easy though. I know what I must do. But going back means confronting my past, something I have run from for too long." said Doremi, wisely, but also sadly.

Suddenly without warning, the cat yelped as something whacked her over the head. She looked and saw that the culprit was the staff wielded by a chuckling mac.

"Oww! Geez, what was that for?" asked Doremi, rubbing her own forehead, groaning.

"Sorry but... It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" said Mac as he laughs.

"Well, yeah, but it still hurts!" whined Doremi like an overgrown baby as she continued rubbing her head.

"Oh, yes. The past can hurt very much." Mac explained, he continued, "But from the way we see it, you either can run from the past...or learn from it."

Wilt swung his staff at Tails again. This time, the fox saw it coming and ducked just in the nick of time.

"Ha! See? So what are you going to do now?" asked Mac nodding as he smiles.

Doremi made a mischievously smirk saying, "First...I'm going to take your stick."

Suddenly, Doremi grabbed Mac's staff and, to Mac's horror, tossed it aside.

"No, no, no, _no_! Not the stick!" yelled Mac as he ran over to grab it. He turned around just in time, to see Doremi but she wasn't there.

Mac yelled after her, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I am going back!" shouted Doremi happily as she went to make her delayed return to The Cat Kingdom

Mac, seeing that he and MajoRika had succeeded in convincing the true queen to do the right thing, laughed as he said, "Good! Go on! Get out of here! Beat it, ya silly cat! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Mac continued to laugh as he swung his staff over his head, both the job of himself and MajoRika was done. As stars shot across the sky, a brief song played.

_**Busa le lizwe (This land, invincible.)**_

_**Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)**_

_**Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)**_

_**Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land) **_

_**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**_

_**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**_

_**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**_

_**Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**_


	13. Doremi's Return

In the jungle somewhere, Spongebob and Patrick were sleeping, snoring very loudly. Spongebobwas curled up like a ball on Patrick with the starfish lying on his back, mumbling 'grub, grub, grub' softly. As they sleeped, something taped Spongebob on the shoulder saying, "Hey, hey, wake up, will ya?"

Sponge mumbled as he woke up. As he opened his eyes slowly, he saw a blue-furred cat looking at him. Suddenly, he freaked out, he yelped in suprise, resulting in Patrick waking yelping as well.

"It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's ME!" said Kotake surprised.

Spongebob calmed down and groaned, "Don't ever do that again! Cats, oy!"

"Have you guys seen Doremi?" Kotake then asked

Spongebob put his hand to his head as he looked at Kotake. "Well, I thought he was with you" Spongebob and Patrick, right after Dpremi left to be alone with Kotake, tried a few tricks to break them up, but failed. Of course, they knew Doremi left after witnessing her argument with KOtake, believing that they have broken up. And of course, they chose not to mention it.

"Well she was, but now I can't find her. Where is that cat?" Kotake groaned, rubbing his head in frustration.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" laughed a voice. The three turned and saw Mac in the tree, smiling. "You won't find her here. Ha ha", With a bow, Mac added, "The queen...has returned."

Kotake looked surprised, then he smiled, knowing what Mac had meant.

"I can't believe it." said Kotake quietly. He then exclaimed loudly, "She's gone back!"

"Gone back? What are you talking about?" Spongebob asked in confusion as he turned to talk to Mac. Of course, the boy suddenly disappeared. Spongebob groans as he yelled, "Hey! What's goin' on here? Who is the boy?!"

Kotake presumed Spongebob, but maybe not Patrick had met Mac before in the past, but decided to keep to the subject. "Spongebob, Patrick, Doremi has gone back to challenge Shego."

"Who?" asked Spongebob, puzzled.

"Shego".

"Shego? Is this as in 'There she go-go?" asked Patrick, puzzled.

Kotake just paused and stared at him blankly, and only blinking a couple of times, "No, no, no. Shego is her aunt." Kotake then explained, shaking his head.

"No! I mean, Doremi has back to The Cat Kingdom to challenge her aunt Shego, to take her place as queen!" explained Kotae in frustration.

The two looked at each other, then looked back understanding...well, trying to anyway.

"Ohhhhhh." said Spongebob and Patrick at once.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Doremi almost a long time to go through the unforgiven desert but her determination to do what was right kept him doing at her full speed.

Soon, he arrived at the lip of a cliff and came what used to be her former home. Doremi looked on in shock. Kotake wasn't over exagurating. The Cat Kingdom wasn't what it used to be as it seemed to be as terrible as The Skeleton Graveyard. Seeing the Kingdom in its state put a combined look of determination and fury on the cat's face.

"Doremi, wait up!" Doremi turned and saw Kotake arriving, coming up to her on the ledge. He looked at his home and sighed sadly. "It is awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you but...now I do." said Doremi with a nod.

"What made you come back? What made you change your mind?"

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will." said Kotake with a nod.

Doremi gave a smile to her love as he said, "It will be dangerous, you know?"

"Danger?" asked Kotake, quoting Doremi from when she was kidding. "Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

"I see nothing funny about this" A voice from behind them said.

The two turned and saw a frowning Spongebob, and a smiling Patrick coming up to them.

"Spongebob, Patrick! What are you doing here?" asked Doremi surprised.

"At your service, my liege." said Patrick, as he bowed, he then half-whispered.

Not wanting to go into that story right now, Spongebob walked up to the ledge and observed the view. He groaned. "Oh, man... we're going to fight your aunt... for this?"

Doremi sighed, knowing what Spongebob is talking about. "I know it's bad now, but yes, Spongebob; this is my home".

"Well, it's gonna need some tune-ups and work, let me tell you." mumbled Spongebob. He shrugged as he bowed, adding like a well-rehersed speech, "Well Doremi buddy, if THIS deal IS that important to you... well, we're with you to the end." he finsished dramatically, with fire-works from no-where shooting off into the sky, making Patrick go 'Oooh'.

Doremi smiled and turned. She and her allies looked over the ledge once more. They knew they got some work to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heroes sneaked around the The Cartoon Kingdom and arrived at the edge of the castle. Looking from behind a rock, they saw a Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Gizmo, Mammoth, hyenas, Chase Young, Kevin 11, and a whole bunch of villains as Cannibals sleeping lazily.

Spongebob groans as he said, "Cannibals. I hate Cannibals.". Then Spongebob whispered, "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?

"Live bait." Doremi answered

"Good idea." Spongebob stoped as he looked at Doremi and realized what he was thinking, "Heeey".

"Come on, Spongebob-- you guys have to create a diversion." explained Doremi, with Kotake nodding.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" yelled Spongebob incredous.

Suddenly, the hyenas, Chase Young, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and rest of the Cannibals hear some drums playing and turn. Surprisingly, there were Spongebob dressed like hula girl. Patrick was set up like a stuffed hog, apple and all. Songebob was singing as he do the hula and playing a guitar.

Spongebob: _**Luau!**_

_**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat **_

_**Eat our buddy Patrick here because he is a treat**_

_**Come on down and dine **_

_**On this tasty swine**_

_**All you have to do is get in line**_

"Kill them!" Chase said sharply, after a moment of pause from he and the others. Drooling hungrily, all those Cannibals, some with forks, knives, and licking mouths, came over, planning on eating not just Patrick, but Spongebob as well. Patrick sang along as he put the apple at his front.

Spongebob: _**Aaaare you achin'**_

Patrick: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

Spongebob: _**Foooor some starfish, ay?**_

Patrick: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

Patrick was winking. He was signaling for Dremi and Kotake, who was amused at what they were doing, to walk behind the Cannibals sneaking to the castle as the bad guys surrounded Spongebob and Patrick.

Spongebob: _**Heeeere's a big echndia**_

Patrick:_** Yup, yup**_

Sonic: _**You could be a big one too.**_

Spongebob and Patrick: Oy!

By now, the Cannibals had surrounded the two. Their distraction had worked, Spongebob and Patrick screamed as they ran off with the hungry bad guys in pursuit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Doremi and Kotake got by Shego's henchmen, they arrived at the bottom of the collosal castle

Doremi whispered to Kotake, "Kotake, go find my father and rally all those you know who don't follow Shego." Looking determined, she added, "I'll look for Shego".

Kotake nodded as he left to do so. Doremi began to make her way up the cryptic castle. She looked around for Shego. She didn't have to search for long...

"WIZARD JIM!" screamed Shego, from where she was at on the castle. Doremi stoped to watch this.

Doremi's father, Jim, not afraid, ascends the steps of the castle to where Shego was. The remaining Cannibals who didn't chase Spongebob and Patrick growled as they snapped at him from a few metres back, trying to bite him. Jim glared disdainfully at them as she ascended. He arrived and stood next to his late wife's cousin.

"What do you want now?" asked Jim with a frown.

"Where is your hunting party, my dear? They're not doing their job." said Shego angrily.

Jim said calmly, yet angrilly, "Shego, there is no food, The herds have moved on."

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!" snapped Shego as he turns around angrily.

"It's over. There's nothing left." exclaimed Jim upset. The rusty red cat (i forgot to mention he's a cat as well .) sighed as he added, "We've only got one choice. We have to leave Catpride Rock".

"We will do no such thing!" snapped Shego as she turned back angrily.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it." remarked Shego as she begins to leave.

"You-you can't do that!" said Jim, shocked and disgusted at what Shego was doing.

"I'm the queen. I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the queen MajoRika was, you would nev..."

Hearing her cousin's name had enraged Shego, as she turned around and slashed Jim hard with her claw knocking him to the ground.

"I am ten times the Queen MajoRika ever was!" Shego roared furiously at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, Shego heared a loud roar, which made her, Jim (who was still dizzily on the ground), and others look up in shock, "SHEGO!!!"

Shego gasped in shock and fear as she saw a familiar figure on the edge.

There, on the ledge...was Doremi!


	14. Shego's secret

After a spit second, Doremi leaped out and went to her father's side. Seeing her father getting hit like that, Doremi could watch and let this go on no more.

As everyone else watched in shock, Shego was understandably frightend, "MajoRika? No, it can't be. You're dead!" said Shego says in horror as she backed away. Because of the physical appearance, and roar, she had mistaken her own niece for the cousin she had killed.

Doremi, ignoring what Shego was saying, arrived at Jim's side. She nudged him, getting him up. Looking at Doremi and because his vision was foggy, he presumed Doremi was MajoRika as well.

"MajoRika?" whispered Jim in disbelief.

"No, Father. It's me." said Doremi with a smile.

Jim's vision became clear as he saw his daughter for the first time in years. He smiled as he recognized her.

"Doremi? You're alive?" Jim then looked confused as he said, "But how can that possibly be?"

"That will need to be explained in time. But that doesn't matter now;" said Doremi as she hugged her father softly. "I'm home."

"Doremi?" asked Shego, surprised to see the girl he had presumed dead for years. She calmed down and managed to get back in form with a smile. "_Doremi!_ I'm a little surprised to see you...alive."

She glared angrily with her teeth bared and her eyes narrowing down to slits at the specific three cannibals above her. The same cannibals who told him that they had killed Doremi years ago. Jessie, James, and Meowth gulped nervously as they grumbled things, such as, "Oh, boy", and "We're busted" and went into the shadows to hide.

Jim stood up and looked at Doremi with pride as the true queen went up to the false one, still furious at what Shego did. She snapped, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you into peices!"

"Oh, Doremi, you must understand." said Shego apologetic as her niece backed her to a wall. "I have pressures of ruling the kingdom after all."

"Don't worry, because those pressures are no longer yours. Step down, Shego."

Shego smiled innocently as she said, "Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, I assure you, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see _them?_" Shego pointed to the Cannibals standing on the rocks above growling evilly at Doremi. Shego shrugged as he said, "They believe _I'm_ the queen".

"Well _we_ don't!" Doremi and Shego saw Kotake arriving with all the Cat Landers, all those not loyal to Shego, that is. Kotake narrowed his eyes at Shego as he said, "Doremi is the rightful queen".

"The choice is yours, Shego. Either you step down and let me take my rightful place with you still part of the Kingdom. **OR** you fight for the throne." Doremi said, challenging her aunt, baring her fangs. She pointed it at Shego, threateningly.

Shego was most definately not worthy because she still had one trick up her sleeve, one she had been saving in case Doremi, even though she doubted it, did return alive. She began to walk around her niece.

"Oh, must it all end in _violence?_ I, of all people, hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Doremi Maho (Doremi's middle name) Smith?" asked Shego slyly, as she began prying her hands through her chest.

"That's not gonna work, Shego! I have put it all behind me!" snapped Doremi, though what Shego was saying is weakening her emotionally.

"But let me ask your faithful subjects. Have _they_ put it behind_ them?"_ Shego asked, nodding to Kotake and the others.

"Doremi, what is she talking about?" asked Kotake, puzzled. He was curious to know as this meant reveal why Doremi did not return to The Cat Kingdom in the first place.

Seeing doubt looks on Kotake and the others' faces gave Shego the advantage she needed. She smiled evilly at Doremi as she walked up to her.

"Ahh. So you haven't told them your little secret, eh?" asked Shego in devious delight. "Well, Doremi, now's your chance to tell them. Who's responsible for MajoRika's _death!"_

Kotake, Jim and the others were taken by suprise when they heared Shego say this. They turned to Doremi curiously, expecting an answer from her. She seemed to be trying to keep silent.

Then with a sad sigh, Doremi steped forward and did something unexpected.

"I... I am," said Doremi sadly, and she stopped baring her fangs.

Kotake and Jim and their allies were really tooken back and by suprise upon hearing this. As Kotake looks on in confusion, Jim steps up to his daughter in confusion and grief. He tried her best not to believe any of this.

"Doremi, It's not true. Please tell me none of this is true." said Jim sadly.

Doremi did not want to look her father in the eyes. She closed his own, and turned the other way slightly as she said regretfully, "Yes... It's true.".

"Ah, ha! You see?! She admits it! Murderer!" yelled Shego, as lightning crashes behind her head to punctuate the line.

"No! It was an accident!" protested Doremi, now trying to call back her anger.

Shego walked around Doremi as she continued to accuse her neice, "If it weren't for you, MajoRika would still be alive. It's your fault she's dead; do you honestly deny this, Doremi?!"

"No..." said Doremi, weakened by her aunt's accusations.

"Then...you're..._guilty!"_ said Shego severely.

"No, I am not a murderer." exclaimed Doremi, shivering. Shego and Cannibals were backing the cat up the observation platform of the Castle. Kotake and everyone else could do nothing in horror and confusion. They didn't know who to believe.

"Oh, Doremi, you're in trouble again. But this time, Mommy isn't here to save you. And now** EVERYONE.. KNOWS... _WHY!!!"_**

Suddenly, Doremi fell over the edge of the platform, managing to use her fingers to hang on for dear life.

"Doremi!" cried Kotake in horror as she watched helplessly.

Lightning struck below her, starting a big fire.

Shego looked down on Doremi and smiled evilly. She said, "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm", Shego pretended to think for a bit as she sat back. Then she smirked as he said, "Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your mother looked before she died".

Suddenly, Doremi yelps as Shego grabs her with her hands now turning back into claws the same way, unknowingly to Doremi, to MajoRika years ago.

With a smirk, the villain then whispered into Doremi's ear, "And here's **MY** little secret: _I killed MajoRika"._

Upon hearing that, Doremi's mind went back to the memory of her mother's death. She had no idea why MajoRika fell the way she did. And all these years, it wasn't Doremi's fault at all...it was Shego's!

In his memory, her younger self's voice in the scream of when her mother was killed seemed to blend with her older one, **"NoooooOOOO!"**

With great anger, Doremi suddenly leaped up, much to Shego's shock and kicks the true murderer of her mother in the jaw and down to the ground.

"MURDERER!" screamed Doremi angrily at Shego. Everyone else, mostly Kotake and Jim, and the Cat Landers, were surprised at this sudden change.

"No. Doremi. Please..." Shego said nervously.

"Tell them the _truth!"_ snarled Doremi as she began to choke her evil aunt.

Shego then got angry, "The truth?! The truth is in the Eye of the Behold...!" Suddenly, Shego gagged as Doremi began to choke her harder. Shego managed to breathe out, quietly but hastily, "All right. _All right._ I did it."

"Louder. So they can _hear_ you." said Doremi angrily.

Furious, Shego finally managed to get it out clearly, **"I KILLED MAJORIKA!!"**

Kotake and Jim, shocked and angry that it was Shego who killed MahoRika, and not Doremi, both began to lunge towards the false queen, all the anger of what they learned and all their years under Shego's wicked rein seems to be fueling them. The Cannibals jumped towards Doremi and began to fight her, pitching Doremi off of Shego. As Doremi did his best fighting them off, Kotake, Jim and their allies joined in, attacking Shego's hecnhmen.

"_Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!!!"_ Suddenly Spongebob and Patrick charged in, They join in the fight, knocking some Hearless around a bit.

"'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" laughed Spongebob as he and Patrick knocked down the Delightful Children From Down The Lane like they were bowling pins.

Jim then grabbed Terrance's and Evil Fujio's head's and hit them together, then he charged at Scar, Zira, and a few other evil lions.

Kotake was surrounded by Shenzi, banzai and Ed, he tackled them, knocking them to the ground.

Kotake then charged at the hyenas, and saying, "Take that you sobblering, mangy, stupid poachers" Then the pile got up in the air but they got up and still fighting Kotake.

"Charge!" Tucker exclaimed, both charging at each other with his technology in a bow like a bow and arrow set. They ended up knocking out Evil Hana-Chan, Blackfire, Father, Dr. Drakken.

**"KIDS NEXT DOOR!!! BATTLE STATIONS!!!"** Nigel Uno exclaimed as he and his fellow Kids Next Door charged at Mr. Crocker, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Evil Momoko, Evil Leon and Evil Akatsuki.

Cream flew in the air throwing her chao, Cheese at Eggman, Evil Hazuki, and Evil Onpu. She then picked up Cosmo as Cosmo picked Amy up. They spun around them as Amy got her Pika Pika Hammer. They knocked all the villains out.

As Doremi hit Kevin 11 with her paw Kevin 11, Doremi got knocked to a wall by Chase Young. She cringed as Chase tried to bite Doremi's neck, but a blast from a staff knocks Chase away. Doremi looked above her to see Mac on top of a rock (Mac with his staff.) He scream like they were ninjas and jumped down onto the ground. The Heartless snarled as they get ready to attack. They attacked but the boy fought them like they were in a kung-fu style, with some cheesy sound effects added in.

"WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah!" yelled The boy was they hit various Heartless, with their weapons. Oogie Boogie came from behind but Mac hits him hard with a back-fist without looking, knocking him to the ground. "HhyEEOOWww!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spongebob screamed as they off being hot pursuit by a laughing Jessie and James. He ran right into the cave in an attempt to get away. However it didn't look like he would be safe as they saw Jessie and James, coming over to him with wicked smirks on their faces.

"..._Ple-he-hease_ don't eat me". Spongebob began to beg.

"Well, too bad!" said Jessie with a grin.

"We'll eat yah!" James smirked.

"Hey!" The Cannibals turned and saw a stern Patrick at the cave entrance. "Problem?"

"Hey, who's the starfish?" asked James looking at Patrick puzzled.

Patrick narrowed his eyes angrily as he snapped while speaking, "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh, oh. They called him a Starfish." yelped Spongebob, as he realized what just happened, seeing it happened many times before.

"Are you talking to me?!" repeated Patrick more angrier now.

"You shouldn't have done that." Spongebob told a confused Jessie.

**"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!"** yelled Patrick in the angriest of voices.

"Now they're in for it." Spongebob said to himself in amusement.

**"THEY CALL ME...MISTER STARFISH!!!"** roared Patrick.

The starfish then roared as he charged with his fist going back and forth at the shocked and nervous Jessie and James.

Outside the cave, Meowth looked inside in shock as Patrick was beating the tar out of Jessie and James.

"Take that, and that!" yelled Spongebob from inside the cave.

"Ouch, ouch! That hurts!" yelped James' voice.

"And more of this! And this! And one of those!" yelled Patrick, beating the two Cannibals from inside the cave.

Suddenly, a beaten up Jessie and James ran out and away from the cave in fear, knocking down Meowth as they run off. The three got up and ran after them.

Spongebob and Patrick came out of the cave very excited, making noises like a chant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi, after dealing punishment to her enemies, looks around for the one who killed her mother. She then saw Shego making a hasty retreat on a ledge of the castle. Doremi narrowed her eyes angrily and chased after her up the castle stairs. Shego was not going to get away with her crimes. Not this time...


	15. The battle for the throne

Shego ran up to the high point of the castle, trying to escape. Upon arrival, the evil woman stopped and gasped as she saw a sheer drop from where she was at. She knew she was trapped. After catching her breath, she turned and saw Doremi jumping up and landing in front of her, With a vengeful look on her face, she began to approach her. Shego realized that she was cornered and was at Doremi's mercy. That is, if the true queen had any to spare.

"Murderer." hissed Doremi quietly and severely as she approached the one who had lied to her all these years.

"Doremi, Doremi. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you," begged Shego in concern.

"You don't deserve to _live_."

"But, Doremi, I am... ah... _family_!" said Shego as she gulped very unsure of her tactic. She quickly thought up something and said, "It's the Cannibals who are the real enemy. It was their fault! It was their idea!"

What Shego did not know was that Jessie, James and Meowth had followed she and Doremi up the castle, and they had been listening in. They looked shocked upon hearing what she was saying. Then, with a look of fury and betrayal on their faces, they stormed off hissing and growling.

Doremi did not buy Shego's lie as he got in her aunt's face, saying, "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a _lie."_

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Aunt...?" asked Shego with a nervous grin.

Doremi glared at the murderer for a while. Then she said, "No, Shego. I'm not like you."

Shego was in relief, knowing the kid who was MajoRika's daughter would not bring herself to strike Shego down dead. Shego then said, "Oh, Doremi, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tell me, how can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; Anything."

"Run," said Doremi, expressing her anger. "Run away, Shego. And never return."

Shego realized that Doremi was repeating the same words she told her years ago. The woman nods. She walked off as if dhe was doing what she is told, looking downward as she did.

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..._your Majesty_!"

Without warning, Shego swipes a few coals at Doremi's face. Doremi yelled out in surprise and pain, as she used her arms to block most of the coals reaching his eyes. This gave Shego a chance to strike. Doremi brushed the coals away from her arm, just in time to catch Shego, leaping at her, and the two began the fight.

Shego first tried an attempt to bite to Doremi's head, but the ruby red cat grabbed both the woman's upper and lower jaw and slammed her head to the ground. But this gave Shego the chance to kick Doremi foward.

Doremi's eyes then glowed red in fury. As Shego began to use her claws. Doremi then summoned her claws. Both fighter striked blows at each other, with Doremi making the most damage in her striked due to her claws. Then Shego threw a punch and knocked Doremi to the ground.

Doremi looked up and saw a roaring Shego leaping towards her through the narrowed her eyes as she gathered the courage she needed to use Shego's own momentum against her. The true queen grabbed Shego by the thoat, and put her feet under Shego's stomach at the last minute and threw the villain over the edge. Doremi looked over as Shego continued falling until she landed at the bottom.

Shego had survived but groaned as she got up. She was bleeding heavily in her stomach, her arms had been bleeding as well, she was covered in cuts, bruises etc, her teeth were broken and crooked, and she had a huge gash in the left side of her face. As she got up, she saw three familiar figures approaching. They were Jessie, James and Meowth who arrived and glared viciously at her. Shego smiled, not noticing the angry looks on their faces, especially Meowth, who had a _very_ angry look.

"Ahh, my friends," said Shego, believing she would live.

Shego's happiness was short lived, however, as Jessie just laughed as she said, remarking, "Frie-he-hends? I thought she said we were the _enemy!_"

Shego's face turned to fear and nervousness, with her eyes turn to small eyes, as she realized that the three Cannibals overheard what she said to Doremi...and misunderstood.

james remarked, "Yeaaah...that is what _I_ heard".

The two turned to the Meowth and said, "Meowth?"

Meowth laughed, this time in a low evil laugh prior to their usual insane laughter, as he, Jessie, and James began walking threateningly towards their former leader. The hyenas, Heartless, DCFDTL, and all the other Cannibals arrived, with looks of vengeance on their faces. Jessie, James and Meowth told them what Shego had said and they were not happy at all.

As her former henchmen surrounded her, Shego tried to plead to them nervously, "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. _No!_ I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! _NOO!_"

It was too late for Shego to save himself as Jessie, James and Meowth and their fellow comrades jumped the evil criminal and attacked her, tearing her to shreds and devouring her delicious body parts. Her final ear-piercing scream was drowned out by the Cannibals' wicked laughter. Doremi, who was watching, cringed as she watched from the cliff. Shego was given the chance to leave but now, the only way she could leave now...was in a most painful and terrible death.

Soon, rain opened up and dousing the fire. The battle was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Shego was killed by her former henchmen, the Cannibals fled the castle, every last one of them. The true queen then came down the castle steps, to greet everyone who was waiting for them, Mac even bowing to the cat who once made a fool out of him when Doremi was younger. She smiled as she greeted her father Jim, her friends, and her love Kotake, hugging them each.

"Thank goodness, you're all right" Kotake whispered, while hugging her.

"We cannot thank you enough for freeing us, Doremi" Cream smiled, with all the other Cat Landers nodding.

"Your mother would be so proud of you" Jim whispered, proudly, hugging his daughter.

After they were done, the four turned and looked up. They saw Mac making motions towards the observation platform of the castle. Doremi knew what this meant. Now that Shego has been destroyed, she must ascend her place as the queen of The Cat Kingdom.

Doremi nodded as she headed towards the castle. Doremi then climbed up to where Mac was up. Before she went up the observation platform, the cat hugged the boy like her mother, MajoRika, did with Mac on the day Doremi herself was born. Mac smiled as he hugged back.

The boy soon let go and nodded, "It is time."

Doremi turned and, very majestically with powerful music playing in the air, she began to march up the stairs to the observation tower through the pouring rain. Kotake, Jim, Spongebob, Patrick, Wilt, etc. watch as she went to the platform. Doremi looked up into the sky as a hole appeared in the clouds showing the stars up above.

As one bright star shone briefly, Doremi could hear her mother's voice in the sky saying, "_Remember_..."

Doremi nodded as she gained the confidence and strength she needed to do this. She then began to roar briefly on each roar, as if declaring herself the new queen of the castle and The Cat Kingdom. The Cat Landers and some of their allies roared back in reply. As Doremi took her rightful place as queen, a song began to play.

Background Singer: **_Busa le lizwe (Rule this land) _**

_**Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)**_

_**Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)**_

_**Bus-busa ngo xolo (Rule, rule with peace)**_

_**(Obscured verse)**_

Male Singer: **_Se-fi-le _**

_**Baba ti-tabo**_

_**Maye babo**_

_**Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**_

Background Singer: **_(Obscured verse)_**

Male Singer: **_He! _**

_**Se-fi-le**_

_**Busa Doremi! Busa Doremi! (Rule Doremi! Rule Doremi! )**_

_**Ubuse ngo xolo (You must rule with peace)**_

_**Ubuse ngo thando (You must rule with love)**_

_**Ubuse ngo xolo (You must rule with peace)**_

_**Ubuse ngo thando (You must rule with love)**_

_**Ubuse ngo xolo (Rule with peace)**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had passed since Doremi became king that day. Once everyone heard that Doremi has returned, alive and well, as the new queen, the herds returned to their own homes which has since been restored to its beautiful and peaceful self.

A horde of cats gathered around the castle for a special ceremony. Doremi and her king, Kotake had themselves a new daughter and wanted everyone to come for the presentation. Doremi, Kotake, Jim, Spongebob, and Patrick were up on the rock looking down at the cheering crowd. As Mac arrived, running down next to them, Spongebob held his hands together and did a classic victory wave, while Patrick smiled happily. As everyone made cheers just like when Doremi was born, one last song is performed.

Background Singer: **_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _**

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

Male Singer: **_(ngw' enamabala-wa)_**

Full Chorus: **_Till we find our place _**

_**On the path unwinding**_

Doremi and Kotake looked at each other and smiled lovingly. They nuzzled their head together.

_**In the Circle**_

_**The Circle of Life**_

The king and queen then moved aside to allow Bloo (Mac had decided to step down from that postition and gave it to Bloo), through to show their newborn daughter. Bloo lifted up her to show her to her future servants as the song and story came to an end. The Circle of Life was complete.

_**Circle of... Liiife**_

**_--_**

WOO IT'S COMPLETED!

now to work on the sequal! Peace out home dawg! xD my new thing for saying good-bye


End file.
